Amor Gitano
by saki-li
Summary: Naruto uzumaki es el nieto de una de las figuras mas emblematicas de la sociedad aristocratica londinense. Sin embargo su vida dara un giro inesperado al leer la carta de su difunta madre. AU- inglaterra/londres moderno, doncel, mpreg y lemon. 100% SASUNARU
1. Prologo

El sol se colaba por los ventanales de lo que seria una de las construcciones mas antiguas de Gran Bretaña. Situada en una de las mejores zonas no solo por su status sino por su perfil bajo y tranquilidad brindándoles a los señores de casa la suficiente intimidad como para andar en interiores sin ser captado por el lente de una cámara.

Pasos retumbaron sobre la loza de mármol que cubria la superficie de los pasillos, un andar tranquilo pero firme se dirigía la figura seguida de otras dos mas hasta detenerse frente a dos hombres quienes resguardaban la entrada a la habitación.

Buenos días caballeros-esbozo una sonrisa llamando la atención de ambos hombres quienes asintieron y abrieron las puertas para dejarlos pasar.

Todo era penumbra por lo cual con un sutil movimiento indico a las dos figuras que lo acompañaban que iniciaran con sus labores. Las cortinas se despejaron dejando que la luz iluminara la hermosa habitación revelando a dos mucamas disponiendo lo que seria el desayuno en una de las mesas no muy lejos de la cama. Mientras que la tercera figura, un joven que no pasaba de sus treinta de cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta que llegaba a sus hombros, se encontraba extrayendo de un enorme armario diferentes prendas.

Misaki- llamo con suavidad viendo como una de las mucamas se le acercaba

Si, señor

Porfavor lleva esto con Minako- le extendió las ropas de lo que parecería ser un uniforme escolar- se que es tarde pero con la fiesta del señorito no pude hacerlo antes- le pidió amablemente, la joven asintió tomando las prendas para luego desaparecer tras la puerta. Iruka suspiro pesado para luego dirigirse hacia la cama donde dicho señorito se encontraba envuelto entre la sabanas tratando lo mas posible de cubrirse de la luz del sol.

Joven amo ya es hora de levantarse- le comunico con voz sutil pero firme mientras procuraba desenredar las sabanas sin éxito alguno

Cinco minutos mas iruka- recibió como respuesta sintiendo un tiron de parte de las sabanas- el sol esta en pleno apogeo mi señor no creo que quiera perder semejante espectáculo por la pronta neblina del medio dia- insistió jalando de las sabanas aun mas fuerte.

Ugh el sol puede esperar y no me molesta la nebliba pero si tus constantes honorificos ahora si me excusas tengo una resaca de la cual cuidar- refunfuño el joven bajo las cobijas mientras de un tiron se envolvía aun mas entre ellas

Mi señor no tendría una resaca de la cual cuidar si no hubiera excedido su ingesta alcohol-su agarre se afirmo a las sabanas escuchando un gruñido por parte del interior de estas haciéndolo sonrreir- además no olvide que hoy se cumplen sus 16 abriles- ante esto ultimo las cobijas comenzaron a removerse lentamente dejando ver unos hermosos zafiro entre cabellos dorados que lo veian con cierta suspicacia y divercion

Con mayor razón deberias dejarme dormir iruka- se dejo oir con mas claridad la voz del menor oyendo el suspiro pesado del mayor tras darse otra vuelta sobre sus cobijas con el fin de seguir durmiendo no se percato que ya estaba en el filo de la cama por lo cual cayo de lleno en frio piso marmoleado- dahhh ughhhh!

Feliz cumpleaños naruto-sama- felicito iruka tras estar frente a la oruga blanca que era ahora naruto el cual lo veía haciendo un mohín- ugh! Esta bien ya me levanto solo ayúdame iruka- le rogo el menor de fina figura. Iruka no tardo en liberar a su joven amo dejándolo en sus pijamas. Naruto era el único hijo de la difunta Kushina hija de uno de los lords mas importantes dentro de la cámara de comercio Kurama Uzumaki. El joven amo crecio bajo el amor y el cariño de su madre durante sus primeros 13 años de edad, la madre del menor fallecio en un accidente automovilístico dejando a naruto bajo los cuidados de su abuelo quien no muy acostumbrado a la crianza, dejo a iruka, un doncel quien lo conocía desde el nacimiento del infante como guardian he instructor de su pequeño nieto.

Naruto no habia perdido tiempo en ir a buscar sus alimentos , tomo una de las tostadas con mermelada llevándose la a la boca mientras veía como iruka tomaba las sabanas y las dejaba en la cama.

Iruka habia estado a su lado desde que tenia uso de razón el junto con su difunta madre le habían enseñado todo lo que un doncel de su rango debía saber desde las artes mas simples hasta las mas complejas. Por supuesto no podemos esperar que nuestro doncel sea perfecto en cada una de ellas pero podemos decir que su abuelo jamas a tenido quejas en cuanto a su educación no obstante actividades como cocina y repostería que solian ser una de sus favoritas eran las que menos le agradaban a su abuelo ya que un doncel debía aprender a llevar una casa, entiéndase como manejo de personal a su cargo y excelente anfitrión. No habia necesidad que su nieto se estuviese molestando en aprender cosas tan banales como las tareas hogareñas habiendo suficiente servidumbre para ello.

Señor –escucho la voz de iruka alzando la vista no se habia dado cuenta cuando el susodicho paso el pañuelo de seda por la comisura de sus labios- es usted incorregible- le reprocho el mayor sacando un ceño fruncido de parte del menor –pero asi todos me quieren iruka-sensei- dijo naruto esbozando una amplia sonrisa

No lo niego por un momento pero ya es tarde y la limo espera no creo que quiera llegar tarde a clase- le insistió viendo como la expresión del joven cambiaba repentinamente- clase?- le pregunto alarmado mientras veía como asentia con la cabeza- que?! Pensé que era sábado- grito alarmado tras engullirse la tostada y salir corriendo en dirección al baño tropezando con la mucama que iba de salida- perdón ayame- grito tras cerrar la puerta del baño dejando a la mucama con sus jabones, toallas y shampus.

Ayame no te preocupes yo me encargo- le dijo el iruka a la joven quien algo desorientada por las reacciones del joven amo asintió y se retiro- naruto creo que se te olvido algo- anuncio iruka en un tono mas informal para luego ver como se entre abria un poco la puerta dejando ver el desastre que era naruto, Quien en el apuro habia ensuciado sus ropas con la mermelada- hay cuantas veces he de decirte que te levantes temprano- le reprendio ingresando con el al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si

Hemp debiste haberme dicho que hoy era viernes desde un principio- se quejo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos- no es mi obligacion recordarle ser responsable eso es algo que debes hacerlo solo- dijo iruka tras comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de naruto- eso es aburrido, además es mi cumpleaños iruka sensei acaso no me deberían dejar faltar aun que sea una vez?- naruto extendió lo brazos hacia ambos lado dejando que iruka terminara de despojarle de su camisa para luego bajarle los pantalones- te recuerdo que ayer en la noche tu abuelo te permitio hacer una de las fiestas mas grandes, costosas y ruidosas que se haya hecho en todo Londres. Por la reina estoy seguro que no existe mejor presente que ese naruto que mas te cuesta levantarte temprano he asistir a clase- le reprocho tras ver como las piernas de naruto se deshacían del pantalón dejando lo en interiores-

Solo digo que no estaría de mas dejarme faltar al primer periodo, no es como si toda la escuela fuese a notar mi ausencia- dijo naruto encogiéndose de hombros dejando que iruka terminara de quitarle sus interiores, recogiendo la ropa y dejándola en el cesto mientras naruto se sumergia en el agua tibia- ahhhh mnhhhhh podría quedarme aquí eternamente musito mientras hacia burbujitas con el agua- lamento desilusionarle pero tendrá que ser un baño rápido- con esto iruka comenzó a pasar la esponja por la tersa piel de naruto.

Geezzzz no eres divertido- se quejo naruto tras jugar con el agua haciendo la salpicar ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de iruka- naruto, ya es hora que dejes de comportarte como un niño- le rependio- auch! Iruka que malo eres- se quejo para luego suspirar pesado- no quiero crecer!- decreto el rubio ganándose una risa suave departe de el mayor- eso es inevitable naruto creceras quieras o no- dijo iruka esbozando una sonrisa tras echarle un poco de agua en la cabeza-

Dahhhgg, geezzz si es decepcionante-musito tras recostarse en la tina haciendo que gran parte del agua se saliera de la tina- naruto!- le reprendio nuevamente tras tomarlo de los hombros y mantenerlo quieto- deja de moverte tanto estas mojando todo el piso- el rubio solo se limito a bajar su mirada a inspeccionar su travesura tras encogerse de hombros-misaki se encargara de ello después- le dijo a modo de tranquilizar a iruka quien negó con la cabeza suspirando pesado- cuantas veces debo decirte que no porque tengamos suficiente personal implica que puedas hacer lo que se te plasca, en el mundo cada quien es responsable de su propia persona- le regaño, no obstante como siempre naruto hizo oídos sordos a sus sermones.

Porque tendría que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas? El era el nieto de un duque! Y no cualquier duque sino el primero y hasta hora único duque que logro ser primer ministro de su majestad. Además de ser un doncel sus responsabilidades nunca pasarían de tener una carrera propia que lo hiciese feliz, trabajaría por mero placer y no por necesidad porque si no era su abuelo, seria su futuro esposo quien se encargaría de manejar sus responsabilidades políticas y/o monetarias. El no tendría que mover ni un dedo y menos en este momento tenia suficiente personal a su cargo para lidiar con sus necesidades. Era joven y no era por ser arrogante pero era lo suficientemente conciente de su belleza como para tener a mas de media gran Bretaña bajo sus pies. En pocas palabras tenia toda la vida por delante no necesitaba los sermones de iruka y menos en este momento que pensaba que la resaca se le estaba yendo.- si si pero es solo agua- se justifico tras sentir como el mayor le echaba agua en la cabeza para terminar de enjuagarlo- itaiiiiii shampoo en los ojos shampoooo en los ojos- grito alarmado el menor- es solo shampoo naruto-sama- iruka no pudo evitar reírse ante el puchero que recibió de parte del rubio.

El sabia que su señorito no era mas que un una oveja con disfraz de zorro, era muy travieso y engreído pero nunca irrespetuoso con los demás. Naruto era uno de los pocos jóvenes aristócratas que en verdad les agradaba conocer a su personal y tratarlos como seres humanos y no como simples sirvientes. Su señorito era el cascabel de esa gran y casi desolada mansión, el patriarca de la familia duque Uzumaki no pasaba mucho tiempo con el joven doncel y tampoco era de los que adorara celebrar fiestas o reuniones sociales, salvo cuando involucraba alguna negociación importante se decidia organizar algo que por supuesto iba de la mano de su nieto. A raíz de ello fue que naruto se animo a salir mas ser mas sociable ganando gran aceptación por parte del publico. El patriarca nunca tuvo y hasta ahora ha tenido problemas con su nieto ya que considera que el roce social puede ser muy favorable y en efecto muchos de los amigos de su señorito terminaban siendo hijos o nietos de personas del interés del patriarca.

naruto termino de quitarse el shampoo de los ojos parándose sobre la tina pudo sentir como la tolla seca pasaba por todo su cuerpo y sus cabellos- ne iruka –llamo con suavidad tras un largo silencio el cual intrigo a iruka- sucede algo?- el rubio no dejaba de tocarse los labios recordando la noche anterior

flash back

Habia sido la mejor fiesta del año, cualquier persona que fuera alguien en Londres podría asegurarlo ya que el festejo de los dieciséis años del doncel mas codiciado de gran Bretaña habia rompido con los esquemas y sobrepasado las expectaciones del publico. La comida, la música y el diseño del ambiente le daban un aire moderno sin perder la onda tradicional y elegante que hacia famosa la mansión uzumaki. El dueño de casa habia dispuesto que fuese una fiesta temática en donde todos usaran mascaras con trajes inspirados en la época de la reina victoria sin dejar de ser moderno y a la moda.

Es por ello que en este amplio salón podemos disfrutar del resultado de arduas horas de inspiración he imaginación de los mas destacados diseñadores ingleses. Jóvenes de entre 16 y 18 años danzaban al ritmo de la música mientras que otros disfrutaban la ausencia de los mayores para sobre pasar su ingesta de alcohol.

Eran cerca de las doce cuando muchos de los amigos mas cercanos del cumpleañero empezaron a buscarlo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños como era costumbre pero no habia rastro del anfitrión, solo algunas miradas complices entre los sirvientes sirvieron de consuelo para los pocos insistentes.

Suza, a donde me llevas- tenia los ojos vendados no podía ver absolutamente nada pero el sonido de su voz daba a entender que se estaba divirtiendo.

Solo un poco mas mi sol, porque tan impaciente- hablo su acompañante quien lo guiaba sutilmente por los pasillos de la gran mansión- no querra arruinar la sorpresa verdad?-

…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el apelativo mientras escuchaba la risa suave de su acompañante- suza no te burles de mi- demando de manera infantil haciendo un pequeño mohín- sabes que se me es imposible ser paciente

el joven moreno esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para luego detenerse enfrente del rubio tomándolo delicadamente de la cintura para luego levantarlo. Naruto alarmado por su falta de visión se aferro al cuello del joven hasta sentir como sus pies tocaban el frio y firme mármol de lo que seria un pedestal – Suza…. Sigues ahí?- lo llamo medio inseguro.

No me atrevería a irme en una fecha tan importante para mi lord- susurro en su oído haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y sin que el joven doncel lo notase dejo que ambos la mascarilla y la venda cayeran sobre sus manos-

Naruto no cabia en su asombro estaba rodeado del jardín- balcón mas hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el joven frente a el . Suzaku Ahuchi sempai habia sido su primer amor, amor a primera vista desde que ingreso a la secundaria y ahora el se encontraba frente a el incado en una rodilla viéndole con esas hermosas orbes negras que le hacían perder la nocion del tiempo-

Mi sol, mi lord, mi kitsune-chan- ante cada palabra que decida el corazón de naruto no hacia mas que palpitar mas rápido- hoy, en este dia tan especial vengo a darte el único regalo que le puedo dar a un doncel-naruto se mordio el labio inferior ansioso mientras veía con asombro como Suzaku sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja aterciopelada

Naru me harias el gran honor de ser mi doncel?- no pudo evitar sentir una enorme felicidad pero al mismo tiempo miedo, mucho miedo ya que sabia que no podía comprometerse con nadie, sin tener en cuenta los deseos de su abuelo. Naruto era un doncel liberal pero habían normas que ni el se aventuraba a romper como las del noviazgo y el compromiso.-suzaku… yo….no puedo..- Se sentía frustrado ya que si otras fueran las circunstancias hubiera saltado a los brazos de su amado pero sabia que si aceptaba, no solo perdería las libertades que su abuelo le habia dado sino también el ser cortejado mas seguido por suzaku-

Es por tu abuelo verdad Naru?- se levanto sonriendo de lado, sintiéndose igual de frustrado que naruto aun que podía entenderlo

No quiero perder la oportunidad de ser cortejado por ti suza,-dijo tomándolo de ambas manos mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza- pero en serio me hizo muy feliz

Me das esperanzas mi sol? Cuanto tendre que esperar?- le pregunto acariciando su mejilla

El tiempo que te tome convencer a mi abuelo de que no eres una amenaza- contesto divertido mientras se sonrojaba

Hn..- suzaku no pudo evitar esbozar una minúscula sonrisa tras delinear con sus dedos los finos labios de su pronto doncel- entonces… ya que no aceptara mi primer regalo le ruego no me desaire el segundo

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando unos tibios labios se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos el shok era inminente. Su mente se encontraba en blanco tras sentir el calor subírsele a las mejillas mientras que sus hermosas orbes azules no dejaban de brillar bajo la luz de la luna. Aunque solo aya sido por un breve momento aquel casto beso habia dejado al joven doncel algo descencajado, sumido en el hecho de que su primer amor le habia robado su primer beso le causaba una gran felicidad y al mismo tiempo vergüenza.

Fin flash back

Naruto?- el susodicho pego un respingon volviendo de los hecho de la noche anterior- perdón iruka-sensei.. es solo que me preguntaba si alguna vez le han robado un beso?- la pregunta dejo perplejo al docente, usualmente naruto no hacia esa clase de preguntas especialmente del tipo "amorosas".

Pues.. no nunca me ah ocurrido y espero que nunca me pase- la respuesta intrigo mas al doncel

He? Acaso esta mal que te roben un beso?- iruka comenzó a preocuparse la conversación estaba dando un giro bastante inusual para su gusto aunque en ausencia de la madre de naruto no le sorprendería que tendría que explicarle sobre esos temas

Naru, los besos se entregan por voluntad no se roban- le explico calmadamente mientras le colocaba la bata al doncel quien lo vio aun mas intrigado- eso ya deberías saberlo-

Pero y si uno quiere que le roben un beso o si simplemente no le importa que se lo roben- insistió tras morderse el labio inferior, no se arrepentia del casto beso que tuvo con suzaku habia sido su primer beso y para el habia sido hermoso no obstante el quería ir en serio con el moreno y tenia que ver que su familia lo aceptara.

Naruto-sama! No se atreva si quiera a pensar algo asi- le regaño sintiendo como un gran temor y angustia invadia todo su cuerpo- no es correcto bajo ninguna circunstancia debe permitir que algo asi suceda imaginese que pensaría su difunta madre si lo oye hablar asi

Naruto aun no salía de su asombro, iruka jamas le habia alzado la voz a pesar de haber se pasado de la raya incontables veces el mayor nunca habia regañado de forma tan severa al joven doncel.

Pero… iruka sensei! Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno- refuto el menor, a pesar de las palabras de su guardian el seguía pensando que aquel beso no habia sido algo malo, no quería sentirse avergonzado por haberlo disfrutado- he visto varios donceles compartir besos con varones en la escuela incluso me atrevo a decir que hasta son pareja - dijo lo ultimo medio sonrojado de tan solo imaginarse a el y a suzaku en la misma situación.

Naruto-sama! Deje de dicir incoherencias es posible porque son gorgers pero usted es diferente asi que porfavor le voy a pedir que recapacite- el rubio vio perplejo a iruka "diferente" como podía ser el diferente si todos eran prácticamente del mismo status- gorgers?- pregunto alarmando a iruka quien cayo en cuenta de su pequeño error viendo la cara de confusión en el pequeño doncel quien estaba por preguntar nuevamente- de todas formas estas no son horas de hablar de esto naruto ya se te hace tarde- pero quiero saber que es un gorjer- insistió- será para otro momento- dijo empujándolo fuera del baño para luego salir de la habitación del joven doncel, necesitaba hablar con karuma-san lo mas pronto posible.

**Sasunaru**

Iruka no tardo en llegar a la oficina del dueño de casa, hizo una pequeña reverencia a los guardias tras ver como estos abrían la puerta para que el pases- Umino-san?- llamo el hombre de cabellera rojiza desde el gran escritorio – Karuma-sama lamento molestarlo tan temprano pero necesito hablar con.. usted- iruka no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio al ver el sello que se encontraba en el sobre del cual karuma estaba extrayendo su contenido.

Al parecer, siguen siendo muy insistentes iruka- karuma suspiro cansado tras extenderle el sobre a iruka

Señor.. yo no puedo

Esta vez no solo va dirigida a mi iruka- intervino tras suspirar y sonreir de lado

Iruka no tardo en tomar la carta y leerla un par de veces esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, no obstante no podía evitar preocuparse por la situación- señor.. yo no pretendo traicionar su buena voluntad después de tantos años pero ahora le ruego por la memoria de su hija que hable con naruto-sama- pido tras hacer una reverencia.

Si no acedo a su pedido ellos vendrán personalmente verdad?- karuma estaba hastiado, no le agradaba la idea sin embargo un trato era un trato y a pesar que habia tratado de aplazarlo las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos.

Sasunaru

Ya habia caido la tarde por lo que todos los alumnos se habían dispuesto a organizar sus cosas para para partir. Naruto fue el primero en salir disparado del salón como alma que lleva el viento habia quedado con sazuke-sempai a espaldas del gimnacio apenas terminaran las clases. Ni bien doblo la esquina fue jalado hacia un lado rebotando sobre un firme pecho, asustado comenzó a forcejar para safarse de su agresor no obstante un grave y seductora voz lo hizo detener.

Pensé que querias pasar mas tiempo conmigo mi sol- el aliento del joven choco contra su piel haciéndolo estremese y sin pensarlo mucho se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el único joven que le quitaba el aliento.

Suzaku sempai..


	2. Los Invitados del Duque

Ya habia caido la tarde por lo que todos los alumnos se habían dispuesto a organizar sus cosas para partir. Naruto fue el primero en salir disparado del salón como alma que lleva el viento habia quedado con suzaku-sempai a espaldas del gimnacio apenas terminaran las clases. Ni bien doblo la esquina fue jalado hacia un lado rebotando sobre un firme pecho, asustado comenzó a forcejar para safarse de su agresor no obstante una grave y seductora voz lo hizo detener.

Pensé que querias pasar mas tiempo conmigo mi sol- el aliento del joven choco contra su piel haciéndolo estremecerse y sin pensarlo mucho se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el único joven que le quitaba el aliento.

Suzaku sempai..

Una encantadora sonrisa adornaron los labios del moreno al escuchar al joven aristócrata- pensaba que se habia olvidado de nuestra cita- el cuerpo de naruto temblo al escuchar su voz para luego negar con la cabeza y sonreir también- para nada, como podría olvidarlo?-

Hnm.. en serio? Se tomo su tiempo en venir- dijo Suzaku mientras pasaba su pulgar por la mejilla del rubio haciéndole recordar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos- pensé… que quizás…- naruto sintió como todo su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse mientras los dedos de su sempai empezaban a delinear cada rasgo de su rostro- habría cambiado de opinión… después de todo…- las mejillas de naruto se tiñeron de carmín mientras el pulgar de suzaku pasaba por su labio inferior sin despegar la mirada de cada cambio en el rostro de su doncel- ayer fui demasiado directo- el rubio no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos sintiendo nuevamente el aliento calido de su acompañante sin embargo su cuerpo decido ir en contra de sus deseos haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia un lado dejando a su sempai besando el aire.

El moreno simplemente sonrio para si viendo como el rubio se percataba de su propia accion-yo.. lo siento mucho- musito nervioso y alterado creyendo a ver ofendido a su sempai- no te disculpes, todo bien- dijo con suavidad mientras le revolvía los cabellos dorados.

Por su parte naruto se maldijo internamente el quería repetir el beso de la noche anterior sin embargo el tener a su sempai tan cerca de por si lo ponía nervioso. Usualmente naruto no era de tener esta clase de intimidad con los varones, si bien era cierto que habia tenido citas como todo doncel de su edad. Nunca habían llegado a algo tan intimo a lo mucho permitia que le besaran la mano o le tomara la mano mientras caminaban.

El siempre se habia hecho respetar, era el quien ponía las reglas de los varones dependían si decidían seguirlas para salir con el no obstante suzaku sempai era un caso especial.

El joven aristocrata llevaba prácticamente toda su secundaria enamorado del moreno quien no solo era famoso por su belleza y status. Suzaku-Sempai era la persona mas caritativa he interesante que el rubio habia tenido el placer de conocer. Sin mencionar la gran facilidad que tenia para entablar una equilibrada conversación que podía osilar entre cultura y política sin entrar a ser controvercial. Sin embargo a pesar de ello naruto no llego a entablar una apropiada conversación con su amor hasta inicios de este año gracias a sus amigos quienes con buenos contactos lograron juntarlos. Y fue en una de las tantas reuniones en el club de equitación que naruto pudo conocer mas profundamente a su amado.

Al parecer vivía con su tio en una mansión al norte de Londres y poseían una gran cantidad de inversiones con varias empresas de diferentes rubros. Pero lo que mas le alentaba era que suzaku soñaba con ser primer ministro al igual que su abuelo para servir a su pueblo en el nombre de la raina eso hacia que su corazón acelerara a mil por hora.

Ya que una de las mas grandes iluciones que tenia el pequeño doncel era ser el esposo se suzaku-sempai, oh por supuesto que podía imaginárselo estaba seguro que su sempai lo apoyaría y lo dejaría estudiar una profesión como era costumbre. Ambos trabajarían duro para formar su hogar, asistirían a eventos sociales y su abuelo estaría mas que feliz de tener un yerno en la cámara de los lores listo para ser ministro. Tendrian tres hijos un varon, un doncel y una damita el rubio no dudaba que suzaku seria un buen padre.

Es por eso que cuando vio el anillo en las manos del moreno lo primero que quizo hacer fue tirarse a sus brazos y decir "si si si quiero ser tu doncel!" pero siempre su maldito nerviosismo tenia que interferir con sus deseos se odiaba a si mismo por no ser tan lanzado como solia ser a los 6 años. No obstante también era conciente que no era la única razón naruto necesitaba la aprobación de su abuelo para poder salir con suzaku si tomaba acción por cuenta propia las probabilidades de ser el doncel de suzaku serian nulas y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Es por eso que habia decidido ser mas espontaneo apartir de ahora no quería que su sempai pensara que era un virgen conservador aburrido, bueno quizás estaba exagerando pero quería darle una buena impresión y comenzara cultivar una hermosa relación con el moreno.

SXN

Iruka se encontraba arreglando el lonche del duque karuma como era costumbre no obstante hoy seria un dia agitado por lo que decidio preparar una tarta especial de fresas acompañada de un fino te de hierbas negras traídas desde japon para que pudiera empezar con buen aquella conversación pendiente con naruto apenas este llegara del colegio.

Sin embargo sus planes fueron interrumpido por unos disturbios provenientes del porche de la mansión. Las mucamas que lo acompañaban también lo notaron con cierto temor y curiosidad al ver por los vitrales como varios de los hombres de seguridad trataban de detener a dos figuras.

Misaki Naoko porfavor llévenle el te al amo karuma- indico rápidamente llamando la atención de las chicas- Y porfavor nada de esto a nadie entendido- ambas asintieron y subieron las escaleras en rubo a al ala oeste.

El castaño no pudo evitar sentirse inquietado por la conmocion no era normal que ocurrieran disturbios por aquella zona asi que le parecia casi imposible que fuera un ladron y nadie en su sano juicio se inflitraria en la mansión del duque uzumaki a plena luz del dia.

Antes de que iruka pudiera acercarse a la puerta principal esta fue abierta violentamente dos hombre ingresaron seguidos de los guardias de seguridad, ambos estaban vestidos con jeans y camisas de segunda mano se veía cansados y sudorosos pero eso no fue lo que descolgó al joven mayordo. Dos pares de ojos azul y gris lo miraban atentamente trayendo memorias que debían permanecer en el baúl de los recuerdos- no puede ser.. que…

Iruka-san!- grito uno de los guardas espaldas corriendo hacia su costado seguido de los hombres que se encargaban de cuidar la parte trasera de la vivienda probablemente habían venido de refuerzo.

Todos los agentes de seguridad tenían sus armas extendidas apuntando a los dos individuos que se habían atrevido a ingresar a la fuerza- disculpe la molestia señor, vinieron con el cuento de ser invitados del duque uzumaki quisimos despacharlos por buenos términos pero los desgraciados al parecer no escuchan razones, gitanos tenían que ser-

Iruka trato de conservar a compostura mientras digeria rápidamente la situación a pesar de que no le habia agradado la forma en que el agente se habia dirigido a sus no invitados iruka debía solucionar el problema de inmediato- tsunahiko-san le agradesco por el reporte pero creo que me encargare personalmente de esta situación- decir que el agente estaba impresionado era decir poco- pero señor es demasiado peligroso, son criminales acabamos de llamar a la policía para que vengan por ellos-

Ja! Criminales, el burro hablando de orejas? El único criminal aquí es el sujeto que vive esta mansión- exclamo el hombre de cabellera plateada-

Como te atreves a difamar el nombre de un duque!- exclamo uno de los agentes mientras se aproximaba con el arma- ustedes no son mas que escoria al lado de nuestro lord!

Pero antes de que el agente de seguridad pudiera agredir al gitano su acompañe, un rubio de ojos azules desarmo rápidamente al joven agente haciéndole una llave y dejándolo en el suelo- no me ire sin hablar con el duque me entendiste gorger

Porfavor caballeros conservemos la calama- exclamo iruka procuparando sonar calmado y tranquilo no obstante todo su cuerpo se encontraba templando. Se encontraba en el cruce de dos bandos nuevamente dios como odiaba esta situación.

Tsunahiko-san porfavor retire a sus hombres de mi entrada- pidió con suavidad pero antes de que el hombre pudiera refutar el castaño continuo- le aseguro que no existe peligro alguno, estos caballeros no generaran ningún caos, por el contrario estoy seguro que el amo estará encantado de verlos.

No paso mucho para que los hombres se retiraran y dejaran al doncel solo con los dos gitanos- minato-san….. kakashi-san- iruka desvio la mirada para luego girar sobre sus talones- por aquí- indico para que ambos varones lo siguieran por los pasillo en rumbo al salón principal- parece no sorprenderte nuestra visita- fue el mayor quien decidio interrumpir el incomodo silencio.

Tuve el presentimiento de que vendrían tarde o temprano- dijo sin despegar la vista del frente era demasiado incomodo hablar especialmente teniendo la penetrante mirada de kakashi sobre su nuca- eso explica porque dejaste de escribir- las palabras calaron fuerte dentro del castaño al escuchar a kakashi intervenir en la conversación. Para su fortuna ya habían llegado al salón por lo que iruka se enfoco en despacharlos en los comodos sillones estilo luis quince que tenia el duque.

Te?- pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia un bar antiguo

No vinimos a tomar te– le informo kakashi claramente molesto

Iruka solo quiero ver a karuma – pidió minato desde el sofá claramente exasperado las cosas no estaban saliendo como habia planeado.

El castaño simplemente respiro hondo para luego morderse el labio inferior pensaba ganar un poco de tiempo con el pero al parecer sus invitados no estaban de humor para un entre mes.

Tranquilo iruka yo los atenderé- uzumaki karuma hizo su aparición con la elegancia y porte que lo caracterizaba- vaya veo que trajiste a un invitado- dijo reconociendo a kakashi- al parecer no te basto con romper mi seguridad y alertar a mis vecinos causando una escena en la puerta de mi casa digno de una portada para el dayly mail verdad namikaze?- dijo el viejo duque mientras miraba al dueño de sus jaquecas de manera reprobatoria.

No fui yo el que irrumpio nuestro contrato karuma- la voz de minato era tan fría y demandante como un tempano de hielo- por consiguiente si a alguien has de culpar es a ti mismo.

Crei haberte explicado en aquel entonces que ya era imposible cumplirlo con el fallecimiento de kushina- karuma sabia que estaba usando un vacio legal pero debía intentarlo hasta el final por su parte iruka sabia que el duque lucharía hasta donde pudiera.

Esas son puras patrañas!- exclamo indignado kakashi- silencio que no es contigo con quien hablo gitano!- bramo karuma kakashi estaba apunto de alzarle la mano al duque cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo- kakashi… por favor..- iruka lo tenia sujeto del brazo mientras le suplicaba con suavidad que dejara a los dos mayores discutir- iruka- llamo el duque- si señor- porfavor encárgate de entretener a hakate por un momento-si señor- respondio inmediatamente mientras afirma su agarre en el brazo de kakashi y arrastraba al varon fuera de la sal- y en cuanto llegue naruto dile que vaya a mi despacho- iruka simplemente asintió y cerro la puerta de ellos.

Karuma respiro hondo para luego ver a minato quien desde hace rato habia trato de no explotar- karuma tu sabes que tus razones carece de validez-

Namikaze, el ya tiene una vida hecha

Eso era lo mismo que temia el rubio y le parecia ridiculo que karuma lo use como una excusa-ja una vida dices? Que clase de vida puede tener viviendo solo en una mansión? Con viejo anciano que lo único que hace en gobernar en nombre de una vieja loca con hambre de poder.

Guarda tu lengua gitano- advirtió karuma mordazmente no mostrando lo mucho que le habían causado las acusaciones de minato

Oh que? Me mandaras a matar a mi y a mi gente como en los viejos tiempos?- minato sabia que estaba siendo un poco injusto pero realmente estaba molesto por lo que poco le importaba en ese momento medir su lengua-mi hijo necesita a su familia karuma y eso es algo que ya no puedes darle.

El duque debía darle crédito al gitano era verdad el ya no podía darle una familia no después de la muerte de kushina, la mayoría de los uzumaki ya estaba bajo tierra y los pocos familiares que tenia no solian frecuentarse mucho por lo que naruto nunca tuvo con quienes jugar de niño. Sin embargo karuma le habia dado a su nieto una gran educación y principios su nieto tenia todo el potencial para ser un gran profesional he anfrition dentro de la sociedad.

El temor del duque era que namikaze fuese a arruinar los sueños de naruto al llevarlo a su mundo sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo el sabia que su nieto tendia a deprimirse dentro de la enorme mansión especialmente cuando asistían a reuniones familiares de otros accionistas o amigos . Su nieto extrañaba el calor del hogar de una madre y un padre y quizás un par de hermanos con quienes discutir.

Sabia que tarde o temprano debía dejar lo ir habia tratado de evadir a namikaze con cuentos y promesas vacias con el que algún dia se rindiera pero he lo aquí en su sala principal demandando sus derecho. Su hija por desgracia escogio bien, un buen hombre con carácter que a pesar de todo y por sobre todas las cosas seguía luchando por su famila. Pueda que karuma uzumaki jamas acepte a Minato Namikaze como esposo de su hija he padre de sus nietos pero de que lo respetaba como varon y padre no habia duda.

Sasunaru

Iruka habia logrado arrastrar a kakashi lo mas lejos posible del salón lo cual habia sido difícil porque el varon era claramente persistente. Sin embargo iruka consiguio converserlo de ir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire y esperar.

Por su parte kakashi estaba que echaba humo al haber sido sacado del salón de aquella forma no era un perro pensó indignado. Pero lo que mas le tenia alterado era el comportamiento tan fiel que tenia el joven castaño con el duque nunca pensó que llegaria a presenciar semejante acto.

Iruka se habia transformado en el perfecto perro faldero de un aristócrata, su forma tan excesivamente formal lo enfermaba al igual que sus vestimentas pulcramente planchadas, su cabello bien acicalado y peinado le daban el porte de todo un ingles. El sonido de las bajillas llamo su atención viendo como dos señoritas traian unn carro con te y galletas pero eso no fue lo que lo desencajo, el mayor vio como iruka continuaba en su papel de buen anfitrión después de haber despachado a las muchachas para comenzar a tender la pequeña mesa. Colocando con minuciosidad cada una de las piezas de vajilla sin perder el tacto y la gracia al colocarlas.

Creo que lo mejor será que nos sentemos a esperar con un poco de te- dijo nuevamente mientras ponía un centro de mesa en donde habían diferentes clases de mini aperitivos- estoy seguro que minato-san y karuma-sama tardaran después de todo …- proseguia mientras vertia un poco de te en cada taza para luego echarles leche- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde..-

Has cambiado bastante- el castaño no pudo evitar tensarse y con cierto temor volteo un poco para ver que su invitado lo veía de manera desconcertante haciéndolo sentir culpable sin razón aparente- pero.. que cosas dice si sigo siendo la misma persona- dijo un tanto nervioso tras girar nuevamente y hacerse a un lado terminando de colocar las tazas en su lugar ya servidas- desea tomar con o sin azúcar?- pregunto nuevamente tratando de evadir la mirada de decepcion que portaba kakashi quien no aguantando mas decidio por terminar con el absurdo juego del doncel

Ya es suficiente iruka, no deseo te ni que seas mi anfitrion lo que quiero saber es … porque!-rugio exasperado cerrando la distancia que tenia con el doncel mientras que iruka forcejeaba y trataba de safarse del agarre del mayor- kakashi…. Ahora no es momento de tener esta conversación- trato de persuadir- entonces cuando ¿! Dime señor aristócrata porque ya no pretendo esperar mas! Dieciséis años iruka! Y nunca te dignaste a escribir una carta- reclamo mientras lo zarandeaba de los hombros- acaso ya no somos suficientemente dignos para ti?- "no, no es asi"-

oh! Ahora entiendo te encanta todo esto verdad? Vivir de un noble, criar su descendencia y sentirte parte de una sociedad de la cual te olvidas que fue la responsable de la muerte de muchos de nuestros hermanos!- iruka comenzó a temblar con cada una de sus palabras apuñalando sin piedad su pobre corazon "basta… yo no quize.. no es verdad…."- kakashi…las cosas no son como…- pero el mayor no lo dejo terminar

que no son como creo?- le pregunto aun mas indignado mientras tomaba al doncel del brazo y lo giraba para que viera su reflejo en el ventanal- dime lo que ves iruka- le susurro al oído haciéndole temblar y desviar la mirada- kakashi… por favor…- pidió nuevamente cerrando los ojos iruka sabia hacia donde iba el varon pero debía admitir que desde hacia mucho tiempo que no podía tolerar verse al espejo- entonces dime porque- presiono nuevamente tras voltear el cuerpo del doncel y hacer que lo viese a los ojos- yo… yo.. no tuve opción..-

jeh no me vengas con eso a estas alturas- agrego kakashi después de una pausa mientras iruka procuraba mantener sus pensamientos en orden- tuviste la oportunidad de irte pero no lo hiciste, preferiste quedarte al lado de ese anciano y traicionarnos- el castaño negó con la cabeza- jamas los traicionaría- refuto inmediatamente sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho- kakashi el no es lo que parece… el..-

Ya basta de defenderlo! Acaso deseas ser su meretriz? Convertirte en el esposo de un duque eso es lo que querias y por eso decidiste tracionar a minato-san y a mi?!- kakashi hubiera proseguido con sus blafemias si es que la mano de iruka no se hubiera conectado con su mejilla.

Basta ya! No sabes absolutamente nada de mi o del amo karuma, como te atrevez a difamarnos- grito claramente exasperado el doncel mientras el mayor aun procesaba la cachetada que habia recibido- no tienes idea por todo lo que hemos pasado … después de la muerte de kushina-sama todo fue un caos … el amo se encontraba solo y perdido con su pobre nieto! …. Dios kakashi.. no podía irme no podía abandonarlos!- grito ahogando su llanto entre una de sus manos, iruka se sentía dolido y traicionado porque kakashi siempre terminaba viendo cosas donde no las habia?

Entonces porque no tomaste a naruto y volviste con nosotros?- su voz gruesa y aspera resonó en los oídos del doncel quien simplemente negó con la cabeza- no pude.. no podía hacerlo kakashi….- dijo mientras controlaba su respiración viendo como el ceño fruncido del mayor se acentuaba- karuma necesitaba a su nieto al igual que naruto a su abuelo… si lo hubiera llevado conmigo…- iruka no quería ni pensarlo desde hacia tiempo decidio no cuestionarse aquella decisión nuevamente era como si se estuviese torturando a si mismo el habia echo lo que era mejor en ese momento. Sin embargo el temblor de su cuerpo y las memorias del pasado volvían atormentarlo por lo que no pudo registrar cuando las manos del mayor tomaban su rostro acallando sus sollozos en un repentino beso.

Sintio el cuerpo relajarse mientras dejaba que sus manos se aferraran al cuerpo del varon mientras dejaba que sus labios respondieran instintivamente era como si su cuerpo recordara la seguridad que le brindaban aquellas manos grandes y fuertes que se enredaban en su cabello acariciando su nuca al igual de la forma en que el firme brazo restante se colaba en su cintura para alojarlo en la seguridad del amplio pecho.

El aroma a fresias frescas que se desprendían del doncel no hacia mas que volver loco a kakashi, no importaba lo dolido o molesto que se encontrarse con iruka el jamas podría soportar verlo quebrarse como hace unos instantes. Dios como odiaba ver a su doncel llorar deseaba poder sostenerlo nuevamente y cuidar de el. Habia pasado dieciséis años sin poder tenerlo entre sus brazos si no hubiera sido por la constante persuacion de minato-san el mismo hubiera secuestrado a ambos donceles.

Ka..kakashi- exhalo el castaño en un ahogado gemido mientras su piel se erizaba ante el contacto del varon sobre su cuello.

El aludido habia hundido su rostro en la cuenca que unia el cuello y el hombro del doncel aspirando hondo haciéndolo temblar provocando que una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujara sobre la piel de iruka- mnhg- el castaño se encontraba completamente perdido habia olvidado por completo que era estar en la compañía de un varon especialmente **su **varon, los besos y las caricias que su piel recibia eran tan ajenas y familiares a la vez.

Sasunaru

Naruto se encontraba el la limosina después de haber pasado dos merecidas horas con su sempai conversando de música y arte moderno el kitsune habia tomado una desicion, hoy hablaría con su abuelo para que conociera a susaku era la mejor propuesta que se le habia ocurrido de todas formas su sempai era un joven excepcional y estaba seguro que su abuelo no tendría problema que el joven moreno lo corteje.

No paso mucho para que cruzaran el porton de la mansión arrivando en el porche principal. El chofer le abrió la puerta como de costumbre y naruto asentio y agradeció cortezmente por el viaje sin antes diculparse por la demora a la salida del colegio.

Naruto-sama bienvenido- lo recibieron a coro tres mucamas y la ama de llaves que asistia a iruka.

Estoy en casa- les contesto con una amplia sonrisa- saben si mi abuelo ya esta en casa?-

Lord karuma se encuentra en su despacho en estos momentos señorito- se apresuro a decir la ama de llaves- desea que le llevemos el almuerzo a su habitación o en el jardín?-

Naruto negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir- no tengo hambre, pero gracias- contesto para luego hacer una pausa- ire a verlo al despacho- se excuso sin notar las miradas de preocupación de las mucamas mientras que la ama de llaves trataba de buscar una buena excusa para detenerlo sin embargo el joven aristócrata ya se habia perdido en el segundo piso.

El joven doncel trato de controlar sus nervios mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su abuelo, tenia que ser directo y firme si el duque lo veía titubiar lo mas probable es que le terminara complicando las cosas. Sin embargo muy aparte de ello naruto se encontraba muy optimista con respecto a este pequeño pedido el sabia que su abuelo terminaría accediendo después de todo ya estaba en edad para tener citas y si las cosas iban como el lo suponía podría a llegar a tener novio este año.

Respirando hondo encaro la enorme puerta de roble que daba a la oficina de su abuelo- bien aquí vamos- musito tras dar tres toques a la puerta- pase- se escucho tras de esta, extendiendo ambas manos temblorosas se aferro al picaporte firmemente- vamos Naru tu puedes que es lo peor que podría suceder?- se alentó en un susurro tras bajar ambos picaportes a la vez he ingresar al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Oh! Eres tu naruto- escucho decir al duque quien se encontraba en su silla- pensé que estarías desocupado- respondio el doncel viendo a la segunda figura frente a el un hombre de ropas gastadas rubio y de ojos increíblemente parecidos a los suyos-

Minato estaba apunto de correr para detener a su hijo quien habia comenzado a girar para salir del despacho pero el sutil agarre de karuma en su muñeca logro mantenerlo en su sitio. El rubio tuvo que recobrar la compostura no podía armar una escena no enfrente de naruto.

No es necesario que te retires naruto, por el contrario recuerda que nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente- le detuvo el mayor haciendo que el rubio menor lo viera levemente extrañado mientras asentia. No obstante no pudo evitar mandar una mirada levemente reprobaría a su abuelo y al individuo ya que no pensaba compartir discusiones intimas con un extraño y mucho menos uno que parecia ser un vagabundo.

La presencia del señor namikaze es indispensable para nuestra conversación naruto asi que te recomiendo que tomes asiento- al rubio no le agrado la idea en lo absoluto pero sabia que no podía ir encontra de su abuelo y menos frente un extraño varon quien después podría irle con el chisme a un diario local blasfemando que el heredero de uzumaki era un rebelde, en definita algo que tanto el como su abuelo odiaban era la prensa por lo que se remetio a acatar ordener y acercarse al individuo.

Naruto Uzumaki, un placer- se presento con suavidad mientras extendia su mano frente al mayor.

Minato no pudo evitar alzar una ceja mientras procesaba lo que acababa de presenciar al parecer sus suposiciones no habían estado del todo equivocadas kushina y karuma habían criado a su hijo como todo un aristócrata el solo hecho de confirmar sus horribles pesadillas hacia que el varon se maldijera una y mas de mil veces el haber accedido aquel absurdo trato. No obstante su hijo se habia convertido en un hermoso y cortez doncel quien a pesar de haber visto a minato con extrañeza y desconfianza jamas mostro desprecio sobre su persona.

Minato Namikaze, el placer es mio- se presento mientras tomaba la pequeña mano y la llevaba a sus labios momentáneamente para luego colocarla en su frente. El mayor pudo ver el rostro desencajado de su hijo mientras sus mejillas se teñian de carmín, al parecer naruto aun seguía siendo un niño inocente tal vez aun estaba a tiempo de salvarlo.

De.. de que querias hablarme?- los interrumpio naruto dirigiéndose a su abuelo mientras quitaba la mano del agarre del rubio mayor.

Es sobre tu padre- dijo mientras les señalaba a ambos que se sentaran ignorando como el cuerpo de ambos rubios se tensaba.- que hay con el? No entiendo porque tenemos que tener esta conversación junto a un extraño- espeto naruto claramente incomodo-

No es del todo un extraño, si fuera por mi no tendríamos que tener esta conversación sin embargo se lo debo a tu madre – karuma abrió su primer cajón extragendo una carta amarillenta por el tiempo naruto la conocía muy bien- eso… eso es..- el rubio vio asentir al duque mientras este le pasaba la carta- aun no la abras- ordeno- no hasta que terminemos esta conversación-

Minato vio como naruto guardaba la carta con sumo cuidado detrás de su solapa para luego vijar sus ojos en el duque – aun asi no comprendo como puedes discutir nuestras intimidades frente a un extraño especialmente tratándose de mi padre- espeto claramente inconforme con la situación

Como te lo dije antes el no es un extraño… del todo- insistió karuma mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y se dejaba caer sobre su silla.- por el contrario si te fijas bien encontraras todo menos extrañesa en nuestro invitado- Por su parte naruto poso su atención en el no tan extraño personaje a su lado aun no entendia todo esto le parecia ridiculo.

No deseo hablar acerca de mi padre, con o sin la presencia de este hombre ¿ que sentido tendría de todas formas?- minato sintio una punzada en el pecho pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad de la forma en que naruto se estaba expresando de el podía sentir el resentimiento y dolor en sus palabras.- no es como si fuera a resucitar de entre los muertos como lazaro- dijo el joven doncel mientras enfrentaba a su abuelo pero antes de que este pudiera contestar las manos de minato azotaron el roble del escritorio-

COMO PUDISTE!- estallo el varon furioso tras pararse y sobresaltar a naruto- minato..- gruño en señal de advertencia el duque pero poco le importo al gitano guardar las apariencia y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a karuma de la solapa con ambas manos- oh no karuma no te atrevas a callarme!

Naruto vio con horror como aquel hombre zarandeaba a su abuelo, asustado no tardo en pararse para empezar a gritar por los guardias pero estos extrañamiente no vinieron- que sea creido deje a mi abuelo en paz, SEGURIDAD!-

Na..naru.. esta bien hijo..- lo acallo karuma lo mejor que pudo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie deshaciendo el agarre de minato – pe..pero el estaba… ese hombre iba a matarte!- exclamo claramente indignado- no, Naru esta bien… digamos que lo merecia- karuma suspiro hondo tras pasar una de sus manos por su frente- Naru tu padre jamas estuvo muerto…- pero que dices!- exclamo claramente exaltado mientras veía como su abuelo intercambiaba miradas con el extraño quien se habia puesto rigido al oírlo-

Eso.. eso no puede ser mama y tu dijeron que habia muerto en un accidente mientras viajaba a escocia- dijo aun incrédulo mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras tanto minato sintió otra apuñalada en el pecho "porque? Porque kushina? Porque le dijiste a nuestro hijo que estaba muerto" el varon podía esperárselo de su suegro pero jamas de su adorada esposa-

Era una situación complicada naruto – con un demonio si era complicada!- lo interrumpio el joven rubio claramente molesto dejando aun lado su papel de nieto respetuoso esto era inaceptable- eso no les da derecho de borrarlo de mi vida...

Era necesario naruto en ese entonces fue nuestra mejor elección- insistió karuma recobrando la compostura- no quiero escucharte! No importa que es lo que sucedió en el pasado solo…. Solo quiero saber donde esta y… porque nunca vino a buscarme- por supuesto naruto jamas le echaría la entera culpa a su abuelo y a su madre después de todo si el hombre sabia que estaba vivo porque nunca vino a buscarlo.

Yo jamas te abandone hijo

di..disculpe?- cuestiono el doncel fijando sus orbes en el varon


	3. El Contrato

_El enfoque torpe hace que el ambiente verde del horizonte se mimetice con los arbustos enflorados del frente para luego acentuar y reajustar un par de veces mas dando una toma nítida pero inconclusa de un par de arboledas. Risas se pueden escuchar a lo lejos, un infante se asoma detrás del viejo roble tratando de evadir el lente que continua enfocando y desenfocando-_

_Ara ara- la voz de una mujer se aqueja detrás del lente mientras continua su ardua tarea._

_Las risas se extienden alejándose y acercándose por momentos ya que el lente solo nos puede regalar un destello dorado que viene y va girando entre manchas verdosas, rojas y violetas. Seguimos viajando torpemente hasta encontrarnos con una nítida entrada vacia, un arco hecho de césped adornado de diferentes clases de flores._

_Listo!- exclamo la voz femenina orgullosa._

_La cámara se mueve nuevamente pasando el arco que es la entrada de un hermoso laberinto podemos oir la ansiosa respiración de la directora mientras nos muestra el hermoso recorrido encontrándonos en ocaciones con exquisitas figuras hechas en mármol , pequeñas piletas o bellísimos arreglos florales. Ahora mas adentrados escuchamos nuevamente no solo la fresca risa del infante la cual ahora esta acompañada de otra igualmente hermosa y ligera. _

_Conforme vamos avanzando los muros del laberinto se van acortando y el césped del suelo es remplazado por un bello empedrado. Doblando en la esquina correcta la cámara nos invita al centro del laberinto una hermosa estancia de suelo empedrado con una pequeña glorieta al lado izquierdo y una hermosa pileta clásica. No muy lejos de ahí nos encontramos con una fiesta de te de la cual dos donceles son participes._

_Ara al fin los encontré!- exclama nuestra directora enfocando al par_

_Mama!- exclama el menor de ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios,_

_Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules se balancea en su lugar mientras toma una galleta con una mano y nos saluda con la otra- ven a jugar con nosotros!-_

_Escuchamos la risa suave de la dama al ver como su niño la invita a su fiesta- por supuesto no me lo perdería por nada!- la oímos decir- pero antes debo decir iruka que bien te vez!- halago con descaro enfocando a un joven de no menos de 20 años quien no tardo en sonrosarse como una cereza_

_Dejando su taza a un lado el aludido se retiro un rebelde cabello del rostro mientras se acomoda sus ropas- usted cree kushina-sama?- el tono de inseguridad evidencia la incomodidad relacionada a su atuendo. A pesar que las prendas son elegantes y sobrias, la forma en que el doncel las ajusta y desajusta nos da a entender lleva poco tiempo usándolas._

_Por supuesto! Verdad que tengo razón tesoro?- respondio sin dudarlo _

_Hai! Iruka-chan se ve hermoso- exclamo el pequeño doncel haciendo sonrojar nuevamente al joven iruka quien volvio a tomar lo que restaba de su te._

_Bien, ahora que resolvimos ese tema que tal si hacemos otro video para papa?- la propuesta saco un grito de alegría de parte del menor quien prácticamente salio disparado de su asiento para ponerse enfrente a la cámara._

_Mira mami hice esto para papa crees que le guste si me lo pongo?- pregunto ansioso el pequeño Naru mientras se ponía una hermosa corona de flores sobre la cabeza- oh cariño estoy segura que le encantara- afirmo kushina mientras veía atravez del lente como su bebe se alistaba con la ayuda de iruka._

_El pequeño doncel unos pantaloncillos cortos azules y una camiseta blanca pique con el logo de la marca polo que le llegaba hasta la cadera- estas listo cariño?- le pregunto su madre recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta- muy bien aquí vamos uno, dos y acción!_

_Hola! Oto-sama- empezo haciendo una educada reverencia- quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y te extraño, oka-san y iruka-san me estan enseñando a hacer cosas muy bonitas para cuando vengas a verme! Ya se hacer galletas…. Pero siempre con un adulto porque ka-san dice que me puedo lastimar- narro con emoción mientras movia las manos- se que estas lejos… y estas ocupado trabajando… pero quiero que sepas que me estoy portando muy bien! Soy un buen doncel y hago todo lo que ka-chan, iru-chan me dicen….- hace una pausa- bueno…..casi todo… pero igual siempre me porto bien y.. soy bueno- exclamo con determinación- _

_El abuelo kurama también es bueno conmigo aun que a veces es muy gruñon y me hace enfadar- dijo frunciendo el seño mientras se cruzaba de brazos sacando risas de parte de su madre y iruka- a oji-chan no le gusta que haga postres…. Dice que para eso estan las sirvientas- le cuenta a la cámara- pero sabes que?- pregunta mientras se acerca como quien nos cuenta una confidencia- yo siempre lo hago sin que se de cuenta!-_

_Bien min como puedes ver nuestro pequeño remolino es un rebelde sin causa- habla kushina mientras camina hasta llegar al lado de su hijo, agachandose y volteando la cámara mostrando a una bella pelirroja de ojos verdes al lado de naruto quien no se despegaba de su madre- _

_Amor, te extrañamos y te amos nunca lo olvides- las palabras salieron suaves y melancólicas _

_Si! Oto-san muero por conocerte prometo convertirme en el mejor doncel de todos para que estes orgulloso de mi!- exclamo naruto mientras era abrazado por su madre_

_Nos vemos en el próximo video min!- exclamo sonriente kushina después de besar la cámara-_

_Hai! Bye bye papa!- se despidió de igual forma Naru imitando la misma acción._

Pero nunca hubo una próxima vez a los pocos meses naruto vio como su madre pasaba mas tiempo ocupada con su abuelo conversando en su estudio y asistiendo a eventos de sociedad dejándole poco tiempo para hacer videos. Pero al mismo tiempo con el pasar de los meses las cartas que solia recibir de su padre empezaron a disminuir al punto que llego a pasar un año completo sin cartas y sin videos.

Mas de una vez habia preguntado por las cartas, con su madre habia sido una causa perdida porque ya rara vez la veía y si tenia suerte podía encontrarla a la hora de la cena. El preguntarle a iruka fue otra causa perdida quien siempre parecia encontrar una forma de desviar el tema y preguntarle a su abuelo era como pedirle a un gato que se sentara o le diera la patita en conclucion el pequeño doncel quedo en la entera ignorancia por un año entero mas.

En aquel año el invierno habia azotado Londres con toda su furia haciendo que los trenes sufrieran de constantes desperfectos mientras que las pistas se habían vuelto una ruta letal para cualqueira con un vehiculo.

Naruto recordaba como ese dia su madre habia llegado a casa mas temprano de lo usual, no fue a verlo a su cuarto como acostumbraba sino que fue directo al estudio de su abuelo. Como el niño que era el pequeño doncel no perdió tiempo en pegar la oreja contra la puerta de roble para poder escuchar lo que seria una calentada discusión entre su madre y su abuelo. Lastimosamente solo podía oir murmullos y las única palabra que pudo conseguir de todo ellos fue "papa" emocionado se presiono aun mas contra la puerta sin embargo no conto con que esta de abierta abruptamente.

_NO! NO lo acepto! Déjame hacer mi vida en paz PAPA!- una furibunda kushina uzumaki salio del estudio seguida del duque_

_KUSHINA! VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTE QUE NO HEMOS TERMINADO!- _

_Girando sobre sus talones he ignorando al igual que su padre la presencia de su hijo kushina uzumaki perdió por primera vez los papeles-_

_CLARO QUE HEMOS TERMINADO PORQUE NO PIENSO CONTINUAR CON ESTO! ES MI VIDA Y YO DECIDO QUE HACER CON ELLA!_

_El duque no parecio inmutarse por el espectáculo que habia armado su hija sin embargo habia algo en sus ojos que indicaba que se encontraba claramente desencajado he insatisfecho con la situación_

_Kushina, ya hiciste lo que quisiste- su voz denotaba autoridad y seriedad mientras fijaba su vista en su hija quien a su vez no le quitaba la mirada de encima- ahora vas a comportarte de acuerdo a la situación y explicarle a naruto el "porque" de la ausencia de su padre-_

_La joven madre ahogo un gemido de sorpresa al ver como su padre le señalaba a su hijo quien habia estado viéndolos atentamente- mami- llamo el doncel tras refugiarse en los brazos de su madre- oh cariño lo siento tanto- murmuro con suavidad mientras le acariciaba las hebras rubias._

Esa misma tarde su madre le habia comunicado sobre el fallecimiento de su padre a inicios del invierno pasado, al parecer su padre estaba viajando a escocia por trabajo y el vagon donde se encontraba habia estallado producto de una bomba. De eso yacían dos años en los cuales kushina se excusaba por no tener la fuerza de contar se lo al ser el tan chico.

El recordaba estar furioso con su madre por habérselo ocultado al punto de pasar dos meses sin dirigirle la palabra. Naruto soñaba y anhelaba en conocer a su padre no habia dia en que no se esforzara para ser un buen doncel y hacerlo sentirse orgulloso. Pero ahora todos esos sueños y expectativas de tener una familia feliz se habían ido por el caño con semejante noticia.

Desde entonces el pequeño doncel creo un simple pero drástico mecanismo de autodefensa el cual consistía en vetar la existencia de su padre. Si creía que nunca tuvo un padre nunca se sentiría lastimado, traicionado y decepcionado. Por lo que le pidio a su madre que guardara las cartas en un lugar donde el no pudiera encontrarlas y les pidió a todos en la mansión que no mencionaran a su padre en su presencia.

El duque no parecio estar incomodo con la nueva situación por el contrario parecia estar mas que satisfecho mientras que su madre he iruka no dejan de preocuparse por el.

El tiempo siguió su curso al igual que naruto quien ahora ya tenia una nueva meta el pequeño doncel se habia dado cuenta que su única figura paternal era su abuelo y aun que el duque no fuese muy cariñoso abiertamente todos podían ver que le tenia un gran cariño a su nieto. Tal vez ahora ya no tenia un padre pero tenia un varon que velaba por su seguridad he intereses, una figura que lo presentaba con orgullo a sus amistades y reconocia sus pequeños logros. Desde aquel momento naruto decidio que se convertiría en el mejor doncel de todo Londres para hacer sentir orgullosos tanto a su madre como su abuelo.

El habia aprendido a seguir a delante y a enterrar el pasado en sus jardín trasero, crecio rodeado de mucho amor y cariño. Su madre he iruka se encargaron de convertirlo en todo un doncel digno de la aristocracia. Mientras que su abuelo no dejaba de cumplirle todos sus deseos por mas absurdos que fuesen, recordaba cuando pidió tener un zorro para navidad su madre se negó rotundamente diciendo que los zorros pertenecían al bosque para estar libres y no estar encerrados en una casa. Sin embargo en la cena del 25 de diciembre fue el regalo del duque que se robo el show en la fiesta de navidad.

Kyubi fue un obsequio de reconocimiento a su arduo trabajo en la escuela sin mencionar el gran progreso que habia tenido durante los cursos extras que tenia que llevar en casa con iruka. Es por eso que el duque no vio mejor manera de premiar lo con un exótico zorrito como mascota.

Naruto adoraba a su abuelo no solo por las cosas materiales que este pudiera darle sino también porque fue el quien lo ayudo a pararse cuando su madre fallecio. En aquel momento se habia sentido tan desolado en aquella mansión nunca pensó que su abuelo le abriría las puertas de su corazón para acogerlo en esos momentos. Normalmente el duque se hubiera encerrado en su oficina por horas atiborrando se de trabajo incluso muchos llegaron a pensar que dejaría solo a su nieto pero para sorpresa de todos ocurrio lo contrario.

Lord kurama llegaba temprano a la masion para poder conversar con naruto apenas este terminara sus deberes. Los fines de semana la pasaban en la casa de campo que tenían a las afueras de Londres el doncel se ofrecia a prepararle sus postres favoritos a pesar que el mayor desaprobara el echo que trabajase en la cocina simplemente lo dejaba ser. Y en los feriados el duque organizaba viajes al exterior todo con el fin de escapar de la prensa mediatica que los acosa constantemente.

Ambos se necesitaban, después de todo naruto habia perdido a su madre y kurama a su única hija era instintivo para ellos buscar confort en el otro. Kurama fue el varon que le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante y aprender que la vida no terminaba con la muerte de su madre, ellos aun seguían vivos y estaba seguro que lo ultimo que hubiera deseado su oka-san era verlos deprimidos.

El duque, lo acompaño en su duelo el tiempo suficiente para aprender a andar solo, con el tiempo naruto se volvio independiente sin perder su hermoso carisma mostrándole a la sociedad en el excelente doncel que se habia convertido. Un joven noble con principios, buena educación y una larga de lista de talentos y pretendientes. Habia logrado su meta ya que no tenia duda del orgullo que mostraba su abuelo en publico cada vez que alguien halagaba la belleza y la destresa del joven doncel.

Es por ello que toda esta situacion le parecio una mala broma, su adorado abuelo le acaba de decir que su padre **NO** estaba muerto y por si fuera poco el vagabundo que se encontraba a su costado acaba de atreverse a insinuar que **EL** era **SU PADRE**

Naruto… hijo…- las orbes azules reacionaron ante el leve contacto de la aspera mano ajena sobre la suya – NO ME TOQUE!- exclamo asustado alejandoce bruscamente como si su piel quemara acogio su mano en su pecho mientras retrocedia torpemente al ver que el mayor continuaba avanzando.

Minato se sentía dolido su hijo lo habia rechazado y despreciado se sentía tan desesperado quería quitar todas ideas erróneas que probablemente kurama sembro en su mente sobre el.-

Naru… hijito deja que oto-san te explique- insitio minato

NO ME LLAME ASI! USTED NO ES MI PADRE!- naruto temblaba mientras su cabeza daba mil vueltas con todo esta información- NO SIGA ACERCANDOCE!- amenazo tras tomar un florero y levantarlo- U..usted n..no ..puede ser mi padre…. Esta… m…mu muerto… verdad abuelo?!- kurama vio como su nieto le pedia a gritos con la mirada que le diera la razón pero el sabia que ya no podía mentir mas habia usado todos sus recursos por años para evitar esto pero al final todo siempre sale a luz y con el dolor de su corazón el duque negó con la cabeza haciendo que el florero resbalara de las manos de naruto y se rompiera en mil pedazos junto con el corazón de quien lo cargaba.

Ahogando un gemido contra una de sus manos naruto miro al vagabundo nuevamente, ahí fue donde lo vio, ese condenado parecido del que tanto le hablaba su madre. Queria desaparecer quería que toda esta estúpida pesadilla terminara de una vez y poder despertar en una su cama gritando por iruka para que le consolara.

Naru se que es difícil de entender… y no se que clase mentiras te halla dicho el duque pero tienes que creerme nunca te abandone jamas hubo dia en que no pensara en ti y en tu madre- naruto no lo escuchaba estaba en una especie de limbo surrealista donde todo era una absurda pesadilla de la cual aun esperaba despertar-… pero ahora evenido para llevarte a casa con nosotros

A casa? Llevarme a casa?- cuestiono enarcando una ceja mientras internamente trataba de conservar la poca calma que aun tenia.

Minato..- gruño en advertencia el duque.

No, kurama ya no pienso abstenerme mas si en el pasado permiti que te llevaras a mi esposa y a mi hijo fue porque no tuve opción!- le dijo minato con la autoridad que le caracteriza- pero ahora vengo a recuperar lo queda de mi familia, naruto vendrá a casa conmigo!

No.. …NO! YO NO IRE A NINGUN LADO CON USTED! MI PADRE O NO, NO TIENE DERECHO!- estallo el doncel mientras dejaba que tibias lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas toda su vida se estaba yendo por el caño – VERDAD ABUELO?! DILE QUE NO PUEDE HACERLO!- rogo he exigió entre lagrimas buscando consuelo en el único varon de confianza.

Respirando hondo kurama se acerco a su nieto para cubrirlo entre sus brazos mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda tratando de apasiguar la tormente de emociones que era su nieto lo cual parecio funcionar en un principio- naruto… no hay nada que pueda hacer ya..

Distanciando se un poco de su abuelo naruto lo vio completamente desencajado sintiendo las lagrimas aparecer nuevamente- porque me estas abandonando- le dijo en voz quebrantada- me vas a dejar ir con ese sujeto?! Porque?!- imploro el menor

Nada mas quisiera pero el..- explico kurama señalando a minato- es tu padre… nos agrade o no …- el doncel volvio a negar con la cabeza- No lo acepto, no me pienso ir con el…. Pero lo que no puedo creer es que quieras abandonar111- volvio a decir ahogando sus lagrimas en un gemido.

A..acaso no eh sido un buen doncel?- pregunto dentro de su desesperación- me estas castigando por la fiesta de ayer?- volvio preguntar- o acaso te estoy avergonzando frente a los accionistas? DIME QUE ESTOY HACIENDO MAL PARA QUE ME CASTIGUES DE ESTA MANERA!-

Naru…- el duque trato de acercarse a su nieto nuevamente pero este no le dio pie a nada- RESPONDEME!-

No es ningún castigo, eres el mejor doncel que cualquier hombre podría desear tener como nieto-

Entonces porque me hace esto?- suplico el rubio en busca de una razón coherente-

Porque ese fue el trato- intervino minato quien durante todo el encuentro procuraba mantener sus emociones a raya y no tomar a su hijo a la fuerza.

Si, un trato del cual no me arrepiento en lo absoluto- se adelanto kurama – pues yo si, fue la peor decisión que pude hacer- siguió minato fijando su atención en el duque.

Hubieran terminado muertos de permanecer a tu lado!- bramo kurama indignado haciendo retumbar las paredes de su oficina- Apenas podias proteger a tu gente crees que iba a permitir que arriesgaras su seguridad mocoso insolente?!

Minato apretó los puños con impotencia mientras dejaba que la horrenda verdad se acentara en su pecho odiaba admitirlo pero de no ser por kurama su carga emocional de aquel entonces hubiera sido mayor y probablemente las cosas hubieran terminado peor.

Respirando hondo el pelirojo se dirigio a su nieto nuevamente quien no cabia en su confucion- La situación por la que pasaron tus padres no fue nada agradable habia un riesgo alto que no sobrevivieran. Es por eso que tu madre y tu vinieron a vivir conmigo a Londres.

Tu abuelo y tu madre prometieron y firmaron un acuerdo en el cual se estipulaba de que volverían a casa conmigo si es que la situación habia mejorado o se habia solucionado- continuo minato- Sin embargo algo sucedió en el año que cumpliste siete tu madre dejo de enviarme cartas y videos de ustedes- explico el varon mientras veía reprobatoriamente a kurama quien simplemente le devolvió el gesto

Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso- declaro indemediatamente- no te creo – intervino momentáneamente el rubio- te lo explique mas de una vez minato nosotros nunca intercedimos sus cartas- se defendió el duque- Ya que al igual que tu dejamos de recibir tus cartas por lo que llegue a la conclucion que tu interés habia cesado o simplemente habias desaparecido del mapa. De una u otra forma teníamos que seguir adelante y no fue hasta después del fallecimiento de kushina que diste señales de "vida".

Minato aun no podía olvidar aquella mañana cuando fugaku entro a su tráiler con el daily mail en las manos la portada era desastrosa" Heredera del Duque Uzumaki, Lady Kushina Uzumaki fallece después de una ardua lucha contra el cáncer" al principio se negó por días sin poder creer que jamas volveria a ver a su amada esposa pero ese también fue el detonante que le hizo entender que ya habia pasado suficiente tiempo esperando era hora de ir por su hijo.

Fui a ver a tu abuelo en cuanto pude para coordinar tu regreso- prosiguió dirigiendo a naruto-pero te negaste kurama me negaste la paternidad de mi hijo aprovechaste tu posición para infringir el contrato y mantenerme alejado de el!- bramo minato –

Vivian al lado de las vías del tren Namikaze! Y no te atrevas a decir que tenias la situación bajo control porque tu y yo sabemos que es mentira!- contraataco kurama con enfado- Sin embargo en algo tiene razón naruto… el es tu padre… y debes volver con el- el doncel estaba apunto de replicar cuando su abuelo se le adelanto-no es mi deseo que vallas con el, si me lo preguntas seria lo ultimo quisiera… pero también he decirte que lo intente… trate por todos mis medios de que esto no sucediera

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza tras soltar una amarga risa- vaya si que tenían todo mi futuro planificado verdad?- pregunto con sarcasmo- tu- se dirigio señalando a minato- nos abandonaste, nos dejaste ir a ka-san y a mi y ahora quieres recuperarnos o mejor dicho recuperarme porque según tu soy tu familia verdad oto-sama?- minato sintió una punzada en el pecho al oir el sarcasmo en la voz de su pequeño-y tu oji-sam- señalo dirigiéndose a karuma- pretendias mantenerme ignorante por el resto de mi vida?

Al joven aristócrata no le importaba si estaba siendo justo o injusto ya que en este momento se sentía con todo el derecho de juzgar a estos dos varones que lo habían tenido como un meo peon-

Pueda que los dos tengan sus razones pero ninguno se ah detenido a pensar en lo que YO realmente QUIERO!?- exclamo con enfado mientras sentía las lagrimas de impotencia rodar por sus mejillas

No pienso ir a ningún lado, tengo una vida aquí en Londres y no pienso permitir que ninguno de ustedes me la vaya arrebatar- Despues de eso el sonido de la puerta de roble al cerrar se fue lo único que dejo la ira del doncel.

Sasunaru

Los gritos provenientes de la planta superior rompieron el encanto haciendo que el reaccionara empujando a kakashi y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió dentro de la mansión arrepintiéndose por haber le hecho caso al lord. Estaba preocupado demasiado aun que sabia que minato no mataria a lord kurama algo le decía que las cosas no habían ido tan bien como esperaban.

Ignorante de que cierto varon se encontraba pisándole los talones el castaño se encontró empujando la puerta de roble encontrando a un enfurecido minato forcejear con un acalorado duque.

Me lo llevare hoy mismo si es preciso no pienso esperar mas!- exclamo el rubio

Dejalo que se calme namikaze! No pienso dejarte ir con mi nieto de una forma tan poco civilizada!- le contesto el mayor.

Eso ya lo veremos!- con un codazo en el estomago minato logro zafarse del agarre haciendo que el duque cayera al suelo.

Kurama-sama!- exclamo iruka lleno de preocupación y olvidando la etiqueta no tardo en llegar al lado del duque- se encuentra bien mi lord?

Mnhg iruka? Estoy bien no te preocupes por mi..- el varon trato de pararse pero le fue imposible por lo que tuvo que apoyarse.

Pero que es lo que ah sucedido?- pregunto preocupado el doncel

Te dire que sucedido iruka- minato vio al doncel con recelo – mi hijo me odia! Mi hijo creeyo que estuve muerto todo este tiempo!-

El aludido sintió una punzada en el pecho esa sensasion que lo atormentaba constantemente. No pudiendo sostenerle la mirada minato la desvio en señal de pena y vergüenza sabia que habia defraudado al varon .

Porque iruka?! Porque permitiste que me borraran de la vida de mi hijo!- le volvio a reclamar furioso mientras se acarcaba y tomaba de los hombros al doncel y comenzaba a zarandearlo.

Yo… minato-san….- respondio con la voz entre cortada mientras unas gruesas lagrimas amenazaban por caer. Pero minato no estaba en condiciones de oir razones- tu debias cuidarlo y asegurarte de que no olvidara sus raíces y ahora mira lo que has ocasionado!

Ya basta namikaze- ordeno kurama quien simultáneamente con kakashi los separaron.- Siempre te jactaste de convertirte en un líder justo, actua como uno y no desquites tu furia en otros.

Kakashi se maldijo internamente al ver como el duque habia envuelto a su amado doncel en sus brazos protegiéndolo asi de la furia de su líder. Mientras tanto iruka no dejaba de temblar y ahogar su llanto entre sus manos mientras le pedia disculpas al minato.

Antes de que minato pudiera salir de la estancia y secuestrar a su nieto el duque decidio tomar al toro por las astas- dejare ir a mi nieto contigo namikaze- minato volteo a ver lo un tanto exceptico- no será hoy pero mañana podras venir por el- se adelanto el mayor-

No, me lo llevare hoy mismo no pienso caer en tu juego nuevamente- espeto el gitano- no es un juego minato, hablo en serio, naruto necesita a su familia…- iruka no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido de sorpresa al oir al duque.. estaba hablando en serio?- tu familia….solo te pido una noche para que pueda asimilarlo, lo necesita después de eso puedes llevártelo al amanecer-iruka sintió como cada una de esas palabras salían con dificultad de la boca del lord sabia que le estaba costando dejar ir a su nieto pero era por su bien ¿verdad?.

Bien, pero si llego a tener problemas con tus guardias nuevamente te juro que no me importara hacer un escandalo como el de hoy- lo amenazo ya un poco mas calmado pero aun desconfiado- y me llevare a mi hijo a la fuerza si es necesario.

Muy bien ya que todo esta aclarado les agradeceré que abandonen mi casa- les ordeno kurama soltando el agarre que tenia en el doncel- tengo muchos pendientes que atender, a diferencia de ustedes tengo un trabajo que hacer y papeles que no se firmaran solos ya conocen la puerta- agrego mientras se dejaba caer en su enorme silla de cuero y los despedia con un leve movimiento de mano.

No dejando que el claro insulto lo afectase el rubio extendió una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- con mucho gusto mi lord lo veo al amanecer- contesto con sorna mientras hacia una reverencia y salía por la puerta seguido por kakashi.

Iruka sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al verlos partir se sentía tan culpable minato-san tenia razón el habia incumplido el contrato pero al hacerlo habia seguido la voluntad de lady kushina, naruto viviría seguro y protegido en la mansión dentro de una sociedad que jamas se atreverían a dañarlo sabiendo quien era. No iba pasar hambre ni viviría con el temor de ser capturado y separado de su familia seria un doncel feliz y bien educado. Sin embargo naruto conservaba ciertas costumbres y aspectos de sus raíces que el doncel habia tratado de ocultar.

Iruka..- el aludido se sobresalto girando para ver con espanto como su jefe se encontraba hiperventilandoce- dios santo mi lord!- exclamo con preocupación tras ponerse a su lado y sacar el kit de auxilio que se encontraba en su escritorio. El castaño no tardo en sacarle la corbata y desabrochar su camisa. Poco después tomo le tomo la presión mientras que con el estetoscopio escullaba como sus latidos se aceleraban.

Se olvido de tomar sus medicamentos verdad?- la pregunta sono mas a regaño que a pregunta haciendo reir al duque- es culpa de namikaze hace que mi presión vuele…- el castaño rodo los ojos mientras le pasaba una pastilla – ese mocoso será mi muerte ..- agrego tras tragarse la capsula.

Suspirando iruka guardo todos los implementos en el botiquín- no diga eso ni por un momento mi lord- le reprocho con suavidad haciendo que el varon se encogiera de hombros- no es como si alguien me fuese a extrañar… por el contrario asi estaría con mi adorada hija- el doncel no pudo evitar ver al duque con pena- señor no diga eso muchos lo extrañaríamos esta mansión no seria lo misno sin usted

Ja! Como si alguno de esos peligatos de verdad fueran a extrañarme- refunfuño mientras tomaba uno de sus folders de trabajo- cuando me muera probablemente namikaze vendrá a reclamar mi fortuna para después invertirlo en ese absurdo negocio que tiene con uchiha …. Bah! No me sorprendería que aun se estuvieran muriendo de hambre!- iruka simplemente negó con la cabeza a veces olvidaba que kurama-sama era como toda persona mayor señil y emocional al momento de hablar de su herencia y su yerno, en muchas ocaciones lo encontraba tierno

Naruto-sama lo extrañaría mucho mi lord- le recordó haciendo que el duque esbozara una pequeña sonrisa- ah que hare sin ti iruka- suspiro el varon desencajando al doncel mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de la silla.- será difícil a costumbrarme a la cocina de sakumo nuevamente- lamento el duque- señor?- estaba escuchando bien? Acaso kurama-sama lo esta…

Poniéndose de pie acortando la distancia que habia entre ambos el duque no hizo mas que suspirar y disfrutar de la confunsion del joven- pensaste que te dejaría atado a esta enorme mansión?- le pregunto sin recibir respuesta ya que el castaño aun trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo- llegaste con un propósito el mas humilde y genereso de todos, no importa lo que minato diga iruka tu cumpliste y lo hiciste bien- kurama-sama..-el doncel no encontraba su voz, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y agitado por la impresión lo cual causo que no lograra registras cuando la mano de kurama toco su mejillas con suavidad-

Eras muy joven cuando llegaste con kushina aun me costaba creer que habias venido por voluntad propia y al principio creeme que pensé lo peor- conto con cierta ironia al recordar su propia estupidez – pero nos demostraste, no, me demostraste que solo querías ayudar- las caricias del varon eran suave y recomfortables como las de un padre a su hijo- y te quedaste con nosotros a pesar de todo, dios, iruka solo tengo una forma de mostrarte lo mucho que estoy agradecido contigo y aun que me duela voy a dejarte ir pequeño.

El corazón de iruka dio un vuelco al escucharlo, seria libre, volveria a casa con los suyos con kakashi y todo seria como antes…? No nada seria como antes minato-san lo odia y probablemente no lo querria de vuelta. Por otro lado kakashi tampoco parecia nada contento de verlo estaba molesto y dolido pero lo peor era que su amado varon pensaba que tenia un amorío con lord kurama .Finalmente estaban sus "amigos" después de los sucedido hace años dudaba que aun le quedaran amigos dios ahora la idea de ser libre ya no sonaba tan agradable.

Notando la preocupación del doncel el mayor lo tomo del mentón para que lo mirase- no temas, tienes todo el derecho de volver te lo has ganado

Pero dudo que minato-san quiera tenerme de vuelta-comento el castaño inseguro

No te preocupes namikaze podrá ser un mocoso inmaduro pero no lo creo tan cruel como para abandonar a uno de los suyos además quiera o no, no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir a naruto sin ti- iruka contuvo una leve risita mientras sonreia agradecido con su lord-

No se preocupes cuidare de naruto-sama


	4. La Carta

Apenas llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a la cama azotando la puerta detrás de si. Solo dios sabia cuan molesto se encontraba, hundió el rostro en la almohada para ver si con eso podía ponerle fin a esta pesadilla exhalando un grito ahogado continuo con su desfogue mientras mas lagrimas humedecía dicha almohada. Todo se había aruinado su futuro se había ido en cuanto aquel hombre había puesto un pie en su casa, el doncel maldijo una y otra vez a su suerte y al varón que clamaba ser su padre pero mas maldecía a su abuelo por formar parte de este absurdo circo.

Por un instante el joven doncel odio al duque con todas sus fuerzas quería seguir reclamándole una y otra vez como un niño cuando no se le cumple un capricho pero esta vez era diferente no era de un capricho lo que estaban tratando era su futuro al lado de un extraño que clamaba ser su padre! Dios ! la sola palabra hacia que su sangre hirviera , su cólera he impotencia era tan grandes que el corazón le dolía ante la falta de oxigeno.

Dejando la almohada aun lado dejo que su cuerpo callera sobre las suaves sabanas egipcias mientras aspiraba el olor a naranja que tanto le gusta por un momento pensó que había despertado de una horrenda pesadilla, su pulso estaba agitado y su corazón latía rápidamente. Con una mano dejo que sus dedos tocaran su rostro no tenia que ser un genio para saber que estaba hinchado y húmedo lo cual lo hizo maldecir nuevamente. No era una pesadilla no señor lo que acababa de ocurrir era tan real como el beso que compartió con suzaku-sempai la noche de su cumpleaños….Y fue a ahí donde las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia nuevamente cayendo grácilmente sobre sus hinchadas mejillas.

Descansando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos naruto ahogo un sollozo seguido de un gemido largo y agudo dejando espacio para un secuencia de sollozos que con el paso del tiempo se hacían cada vez mas altos. No le importaba si lo escuchaban por el contrario les aria saber a todos en la misión lo inconforme que se encontraba con la situación. Se negaba a aceptar que su padre estuviese vivo y que para variar fuera un gitano! No permitiría que el arruinase su vida no señor el se quedaría en Londres y se casaría con suzaku-sempai nada ni nadie interferiría en sus planes. Sin embargo por ahora se daría el lujo de llorar como una magdalena hasta que se quedara sin lagrimas después de todo estaba en su derecho de hacerlo.

Sasunaru

Ya pasaban de las siete cuando iruka toco a la puerta del joven doncel, llamo una y dos veces pero nada preocupado he imaginando lo peor el moreno abrió pidiendo permiso a nadie en particular encontrando al joven amo durmiendo en su cama- Suspirando lleno de alivio el castaño tomo asiento en el borde de la cama viendo que el rubio se había quedado dormido con su uniforme. No pudiendo resistir su instinto maternal el doncel retiro unos cabellos rebeldes del rostro del menor nota la cara hinchada y roja mientras que la punta de su nariz se encontraba irritada y rosada

Lo siento tanto naruto- murmuro suavemente tras besar su frente- me hubiera gustado que las cosas terminar diferente…. Quizás si te hubiera llevado conmigo… no hubieras sufrido tanto.

Tristeza y un deje de arrepentimiento se denotaba en la voy del doncel quien tras darle un ultimo vistazo al rubio se paro rumbo hacia la puerta-

Eso significa que tu también me mentiste?

Girando y con el cuerpo tenso el castaño en caro al joven amo que acaba de levantarse, apoyado en sus codos y con una mirada vacía y expectante naruto busco una respuesta convincente de parte de su sensei quien al parecer también había sido parte de todo este circo.

Solo queríamos protegerte- fue lo que se encontró respondiendo iruka- quizás no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo pero en verdad nos estábamos quedando sin opciones y la idea de tu abuelo era la mejor hasta el momento- se adelanto antes de que el doncel pudiera interrumpirlo- tu padre no es un mal hombre, quizás un poco burdo tal vez pero es el hombre que kushina-sama amo hasta el fin de sus días.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un enorme vacío en su pecho ante la mención de su madre- ella me mintió al igual que ustedes, me arrebato la figura de mi padre… durante cinco años soñé en conocerlo en saber de el y ella tuvo la frescura de vetarlo de mi vida sin mas!reprocho con dolor mientras trataba de entender-

Naruto lo que menos quería tu madre fue que lo olvidarás, a el y a tus raíces- intervino nuevamente el castaño –

Con un demonio mis raíces!- exclamo mientras apretaba las sabanas con su manos- ustedes me hicieron vivir una mentira.. y luego para que?- iruka no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el estado del joven doncel deseaba que todo esto se terminara y que fuera una simple pesadilla- para ponerme a merced de un gitano! Un maldito gitano y su gente de la cual supuestamente debo considerar como familia!

Naruto! No hables así de tu padre nosotros no te criamos para que fuese un doncel prejuicioso!. – reprendió finalmente iruka- pueda que seas y tengas el porte de un aristócrata pero por tus venas corre sangre gitana y eso vas a tener que aprender a aceptarlo- naruto no pudo ver la triste expresión que se apodero del rostro de su sensei ya que el peso de sus palabras estaba calando fuerte y duro en su mente.

El Naruto Uzumaki hijo de lady Kushina Uzumaki y nieto de kurama Uzumaki Duque de Hammersmith era hijo de un gitano.

Esa era la realidad, su realidad, habia pasado horas tratando de convencerse de lo contrario pero después de escuchar a iruka se dio cuenta que ya no podía correr mas, tampoco había hacia donde correr. El rubio no sintió cuando el doncel mayor abandono la estancia ya que estaba nublado con sus propios pensamientos. El hijo de un gitano, la sola idea era absurda eso no era posible pero era verdad por sus venas corría una asquerosa sangre gitana. Por supuesto que el sabia de los gitanos tanto como cualquier aristócrata pueda saber, que en la practica no es mucho pero en teoría lo suficiente como para tener una noción general.

Los gitanos eran burdos y chapados a la antigua según había escuchado una vez a un compañero varón hablar. Eran nómades y Vivian en casas rodantes no como las estadounidenses que son amplias y hermosas. No, los gitanos Vivian en verdaderas casas rodantes donde apenas entra una familia de cuatro y tenias que enganchar la al auto para poder moverla.

Se decía que muchos de ellos eran invasores de terrenos a las afueras de la ciudad otros especulaban que ingresaban a propiedades privadas para cazar sus animales y así poder subsistir. Y finalmente nunca faltaban las quejas de los ciudadanos con respecto a su conducta agresiva y poco cooperativa sin mencionar que dejaban echo un basural el terreno al momento de irse.

Naruto ahora tenia en claro que un gitano no podía traer nada bueno por el contrario lo único que le había conseguido al conocer uno fue la destrucción de su vida. Por otro lado estaba su madre, el joven doncel no podía comprender como su madre se metió con un gitano pudiendo haberse casado con un aristócrata. Habían tantas preguntas en su cabeza y la única persona que podía respondérselas se encontraba varios metros bajo tierra. Cansado el joven doncel decidió esquivar la cena no tenia hambre ni las fuerzas para levantarse solo quería hundirse en su cama hasta que llegara el día siguiente.

Poco después llego una de las mucamas una nota de parte de su abuelo al parecer el viejo duque quería tomar el te en el balcón del ala oeste. Estaba a punto de negarse y volver a su depresión pero se encontró aceptando la invitación ya que al igual que su abuelo era débil ante sus peticiones y deseos lo mismo se aplicaba con el después de todo era su "único familiar"

Dejando la cama finalmente, considero tomar un baño quizás eso lo calmaría y lo ayudaría a pasar el te con su abuelo de forma mas amena. Dentro del baño el joven doncel se vio preparándose su propio baño, no quería mostrarle a nadie el estado en el que se encontraba. La tina comenzó a llenarse rápidamente mientras tomaba una bolsa de flores aromatizantes y las esparcía en el agua caliente para después ser acompañadas por unas hierbas relajantes que le habían atriado de Asia. Su baño casi estaba listo por lo que empezó a desvestirse dejando unicamente la chaqueta del uniforme en el perchero que se encontraba al lado de la tina. Por lo demas decidio dejarlo en el suelo rápidamente para poder ingresar en el agua.

No podía esperar mas y apenas el calor del agua choco contra su piel exhalo un gemido de alivio hundiéndose en ella. El olor de las flores mezclado con las hierbas hacia que todo su cuerpo se relajara completamente cerrando sus ojos dejo que el agua se llevara sus problemas. Despues de unos buenos veinte minutos sin hacer nada el doncel busco el jabon loquido y una esponja vertiendo grácilmente el gel transparente con olor frecias sobre la esponja dejo que esta se pasase por todo su cuerpo. Naruto ama esta clase de baños eran excelentes en momentos como estos, después que el jabon limpiase todo su cuerpo el joven aristócrata busco el shampoo indicado poniendo una cantidad considerable en sus manos empezó a esparcirlo por sus hermosas hebras creando abundante espuma la cual comenzaba a resbalar por sus hombros y espalda. El kitsune no pudo evitar jugar con ellas de modo que al soplar creara burbujas como cuando era niño y era su madre quien le preparaba el baño.

No paso mucho para que el doncel terminara de enjuagarse vaciando nuevamente la tina para volver a llenarla haciendo el mismo procedimiento. No todo el mundo podía darse el lujo de tomar esta clase de baños para empezar era muy costoso pero en el caso del kitsune ese no era un impedimento. Ademas necesitaba olvidarse por un momento de todos y de todo no quería pensar que tenia un padre y una familia esperándolo dios sabe donde, no quería aceptarlo no mientras estuviera tomando un baño al menos. Dejo que su cuerpo se sumergiera nuevamente en el agua tibia y perfumada sintiéndose fresco, limpio pero sobre todo relajado.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos divagaran por la estancia en busca de nada en particular solo fragmentos de recuerdos que lo derivaban siempre a su madre aun que varias veces trataba de olvidarlo las preguntas que únicamente podía responderle volvían a su mente. " porque te casaste con el? Que podría ser mejor que esto? Porque me ocultaste de su existencia? Acaso te avergonzabas de el y por inventaste su muerte?" y la lista continuaba con un resoplido empezó a hacer burbujas bajo el agua tratando de encontrar las razón en los fragmentos de su memoria.

El azote del viento contra el vental abierto del baño sobresalto al rubio sintiendo como el frio golpeaba su piel erizando sus bellos como si fuese un gato, al parecer el cambio climático amenazaba la venida de un gélido invierno pensó tras exclamar un grito al escuchar como el perchero chocaba contra el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces naruto salio de la tina con cuidado de no resbalar y tomando una bata para cubrirse del frio el doncel se ocupo de la ventana para poco después dirigirse al perchero su chaqueta se habia mojado pero al levantarla dejo caer un sobre cayendo en cuenta de quien era el rubio no demoro en recogerlo, suspirando aliviado al ver que no se habia dañado dejo la chaqueta en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Devuelta en su habitación naruto se encontró a si mismo en el centro de su cama observando con indecisión el sobre que cada año se le era entregado. Normalmente su madre le escribiría deseándole un feliz cumpleaños para luego disculparse por no poder a estar a su lado y terminar con tips que le servirían para el futuro. Si otra fuera la ocacion el rubio no se encontraría tan nervioso que diría esta vez? Seria como las demas? o tendría que enfrentar esa amarga realidad nuevamente?. Tras respirar hondo naruto tomo el sobre con manos temblorosas y al abrir hallo un fajo de diez hojas amarillentas y en el fondo otra carta idéntica a la suya.

Quien es menma?-susurro para si mismo leyendo el nuevo sobre y poniéndolo a un lado.

La carta habia iniciado como siempre su madre deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y lamentando no poder pasarlo con el pero que siempre estaría a su lado en espíritu. Hablaba sobre su abuelo y su vejes recordándole de que por mas que el carácter del duque fuese difícil el nunca dejaría de amarlo. Le mencionaba constantemente lo importante que era el primer amor y que todo debía ser bajo su consentimiento y que no se dejara influenciar por cualquier varon de cara bonita y encanto al hablar. Ahora naruto se sentía mas relajado la carta parecia una mas del monton la única diferencia que existía en esta carte era que su madre le relataba historia de sus aventuras de adolecente especialmente las de sus vacaciones de verano en su casa de playa en Brighton.

_Pero si tengo que decirte cual fue mi verano favorito tendría que ser en el que conoci a tu padre…_

La sonrisa de naruto se borro de su rostro mientras releía constantemente aquella línea.

_Se que siempre quisiste saber como nos conocimos y como era tu padre pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, oh! Mi precioso niño solo kamisama sabe cuanto sufria al no poder decirte nada. Se que probablemente nos odias, a todos y no te culpo por ello mi amor estas en todo tu derecho. Y también se que si estas leyendo esta carta es porque tu abuelo te lo ah contado, probablemente no de la mejor manera al igual que no dudo que tu padre haya perdido la pasiencia y halla ido a buscarte. Pero te suplico no nos juzgues aun déjame contarte que la vida de tu padre y la mia nunca fue sencilla, nuestro amor nunca fue fácil pero no por eso menos fuerte. Permiteme contarte sobre mi ultima aventura junto al hombre que mas ame y con quien forme una hermosa familia._

El agarre era demasiado firme tanto que arrugaba las delicadas hojas color ocre, el joven doncel sentía su cuerpo temblar tenia miedo pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad quería seguir leyendo pero tenia miedo de encontrarse con algo peor. Sin embargo su madre tenia razón el tenia que escuchar su versión seria lo justo el ya habia mostrado su claro rechazo hacia la noticia y habia expuesto sus razones para no irse . Ahora le toca a su madre responder sus preguntas ya que el no se iria a ningun lado de no tener una muy buena razón para ello.

_Aquel verano viaje a Brighton como era costumbre, tu abuelo no me acompaño la primera semana porque estaba preparándose para su reelección de modo que tenia siete días enteros para hacer lo que se me antojara. Usualmente hubiera invitado algunos amigos de la escuela para pasar el rato pero por alguna razón quería pasar mis recién cumplidos dieciséis tranquila. Amaba pasear en las playas he inmiscuirme en los botes pesqueros para ver que tan bien les habia ido pero lo que mas me encantaba de Brighton era lo colorido y alegre que se ponía el pueblo cada verano. _

_El mercado se encontraba activo como siempre las damas y donceles paseando con sus canastas algunas vacias y otras llenas buscando los mejores precios en frutas y verduras que los vendedores les podían ofrecer. Los niños corriendo de un lado al otro los varones jugando pelota mientras que los donceles y las niñas que acompañaban a sus madres llevan sus muñecas en cestas mientras veian con curiosidad los collares y pendientes de los puestos de artesanía._

_Era un dia perfecto para salir a pasear por el mercado el cielo estaba despejado mostrando un sol resplandeciente que se alzaba en lo alto mientras que el olor a mar se colaba por entre sus sentidos, la brisa fresca la hacia sentirse ligera viendo como esta jugaba con sus rojizos cabellos y su faldon verdoso mientras que su calzado resonaba en el empedrado. Llegando a un puesto de frutas el un hombre de tercera edad terminaba de atender un doncel mayor entregándole un paquete bastante pesado. Despues de ser pagado y dar las gracias el hombre sonrio a la joven peliroja quien le devolvió la sonrisa igualmente_

_-buen dia Lady Kushina, en la puedo atender hoy?-_

_oh ush..yamato-san- lo silencio la joven avergonzada mientras veía hacia los lados haciendo reir al hombre- cuantas veces he de decirle que kushina es suficiente-_

_Mas de una vez mi niña, pero nada de malo hay en ser cortez- kushina no pudo evitar bufar y tomar una un par de manzanas- no rechazo su cortesía pero si le ruego guarde discreción._

_Siempre contara con ella- le aseguro el anciano mientras tomaba las frutas que habia escogido la joven- estamos en temporada de fresas le gustaría alguna?- ofrecio amablemente._

_Y yo siempre le estare agradecido por ello- kushina respondia con una suave sonrisa- y si, adoraría contar con un poco de fresas- prosiguió mientras el hombre asentia y le preparaba en una pequeña bolsa una buena porción._

_Perfecto señorita serian diez libras- indico yamato mientras le entregaba a kushina su pedido-_

_Despues de haber pagado y agradecido al buen hombre guardo sus compras en la cesta que traía consigo. Siguio caminando y curioseando en los puesto saludando a las buenas personas que la reconocían; no paso mucho para que su estomago le pidiera alimento y empezara a picar las fresas que habia comprado. Camino un buen trecho entrando a la zona de artesanía viendo collares hechos en plata y anillos de cuarso. Tambien habían hombres mayores vendiendo libros viejos o cuadernos hechos a mano. La joven aristócrata tomo uno abriéndolo con curiosidad y pasando sus manos por las amarillentas hojas a pesar de verse viejo y sucio claramente se podía ver que era nuevo._

_Cuanto por el libro mi buen señor?- pregunto la peliroja levantándolo en el aire_

_Para usted cinco libras mi lady-respondio el hombre con una amplia sonrisa-_

_Pero si me lo compra a mi se lo doy gratis- intervino otro anciano iniciando una acalorada discusión con el primer vendor._

_La joven no pudo evitar reir suavemente la cual no duro tanto al escuchar el relinche de un caballo seguido del motor de una vieja camion de carga. Las personas que muy amenamente compraban ahora se encontraban alertas como suricatas en el desierto del africa. El silencio reino en el mercado y kushina vio como los donceles y las mujeres ponían a sus hijos detrás de ellos. La gente habia empezado a amontonarse en especial los varones mientras las damas, donceles y niños emprendían la retirada dejando que los murmullo invadieran el mercado._

_Vaya que son descarados para volver- escucho decir al primer vendedor-_

_De que te sorprendes viejo? Esos nacen sin vergüenza ni pudor!- le recordó el otro hombre a su costado._

_Y yo que pensaba que este verano seria tranquilo- se les unio una voz femenina haciendo que la joven aristócrata los viera con curiosidad- ahora esos rufianes acabaran con todo- se lamento_

_Quienes? – Su curiosidad pudo mas que sensatez al verse preguntando al trio de mayores_

_Quienes niña?- pregunto con ironia el anciano- gitanos los peores ladrones que halla podido alojar Londres!_

_Ladrones? Pero si no parecen mas que hipies- comento recordando ver una foto de ellos en sus libros de texto de la escuela-_

_Ajajjaj hay mi lady que bueno fuera…. Pero no se deje engañar por su apariencia y amabilidad esas escorias no son nada mas que embusteros!- le aseguro el segundo vendedor_

_Eso es muy cierto mi niña dios sabe porque abran vuelto- intervino la mujer- tenga cuidado y no se deje llevar por su palabras._

_Kushina no tenia muy en claro que eran los gitanos solo que eran nómades y que solian vivir en caravanas y viajaban por el mundo. Podian leer las cartas , el te, y la mano para ver tu fortuna incluso podían ver si alguien te habia echado una maldición. Eran cosas muy básicas y estereotipadas por lo que cuando este grupo de abuelitos empezaron a advertirle sobre ellos la pelirojo no pudo mas que reir internamente. Ella no creía en estereotipo suficiente tenia con tener que vivir con ellos pero al mismo tiempo le causaba curiosidad jamas en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Brighton pasando sus vacaciones vio a estos famosos gitanos y ahora mas que nunca quería conocerlos, ver sus artilugio y quien sabes quizás les pediría que le leyeran su suerte._

_Entonces creo que será mejor averiguarlo antes que nos ataquen verdad?- les dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa – bueno me retiro fue un gusto charlar con ustedes, cinco libras verdad?- agrego tomando una moneda y lanzándola en el aire siendo atrapada torpemente por el primer vendedor- muchas gracias por la informacion!-Y con eso la nieta del duque se perdió entre el mar de gente._

_Minakushi_

_Aun no puedo creer que tu padre nos halla dejado venir a poner los puestos de venta- comento un joven moreno con timon en mano_

_Yo tampoco puedo creerlo Fu! Eso significa que papa esta empezando a reconocer mis grandes logros- comento un joven de la misma edad en el asiento del copilo_

_No te emociones mucho Min recuerda que también debemos dejar a las chicas para armen el puesto de bisutería sin mencionar que tendremos que pasar por la seguridad de los malditos gorgers- le recordó el moreno mientras estacionaba la camioneta._

_Vaya forma de bajarme los animos Fu!- reclamo el joven gitano mientras bajaba de la camioneta también._

_Uchiha, Namikaze!- escucharon ambos a los lejos haciéndolos voltear_

_Dos jóvenes que no pasabanlos diesiocho años venían cabalgando a paso ligero- shikaku inoichi!- exclamo el rubio agitando los brazos_

_Tuvieron problemas para cruzar?- pregunto inmediatamente el moreno_

_Lo de siempre solo tendremos que ser mas cuidadosos que el año anterior al parecer el pueblo se consiguió nuevo cadetes- informo inoichi para luego descender del caballo-_

_Que hay de los depósitos? Siguen siendo nuestros verdad?- esta vez fue el rubio quien cuestiono claramente preocupado._

_Descuida siguen donde siempre el único problema es que deberemos darles un inventario a los oficiales- indico shikaku mientras descendia del caballo y se rasca la nuca en señal de molestia._

_Que?! Porque? Nunca antes tuvimos que darles un inventario de los que vendíamos durante nuestra estadia- reclamo claramente indigna uchiha._

_Al parecer quieren verificar que únicamente comercialicemos lo en verdad decimos que vendemos- explico inoichi mientras ataba su acaballo aun poste de luz al igual que shikaku._

_Pero que otra cosa creen que podemos comercializar?- cuestiono sin entender el joven rubio_

_Nadie pudo evitar bufar ante la clara inocencia de su futuro líder- Minato los gorgers piensan que hemos estado comercializando drogas- le explico finalmente fugaku mientras se frotaba la sienes-_

_Pero eso es un ultraje! Nosotros n hacemos tal cosa- exclamo indignado_

_En fin no hay nada que podamos hacer minato- le dijo inoichi mientras le palmeaba el hombro_

_Es verdad seria peor si nos ponemos a discutir con ellos, lo mejor será ponernos a trabajar- indico fugaku mientras se acercaba a la parte trasera del camión siendo seguido por lo demas._

_Tomando el seguro del camión y con un fuerte jalon fugaku logro abrir el seguro y con la ayuda de los otros tres varones abrieron de par en par el camión. Dentro se encontraban varias damas y donceles todos muy hermosas(os)y vestidas(os)de diferentes formas. Alginas(os)llevaban jeans ajustados con blusas semi transparentes ceñidas al cuerpo otras tenían faldas largas estampadas con flores llevando tops en la parte de arriba. Pero algo que tenían en común era la gran cantidad de joyería que llevaban puesta plata, oro blanco, rosado y amarillo resaltaban entre sus muñecas y cuellos. Cualquiera que las viera pensarían que son mujeres de mal vivir dándole un infarto a cualquier padre de familia he indignando a cualquier dama o doncel._

_Todos bajaron rápidamente emocionados por volver al ver mercado y empezar a armar sus puesto en los cuales sus padres trabajarían al dia siguiente. Solo quedaba una joven sentada en la banca junto a la mercancía, paciente espero a que todos terminaran de bajar y con mucha elegancia se levanto de su puesto. Dejando ver que contaba con buenas proporciones, era espigada y esbelta su facciones eran suaves como las de un angel mientras que su piel era tan suave y blanca como la nieve. La jovencita de no menos de dieciséis años llevaban una falda larga color carmín estampada con flores y una blusa azul oscuro que marcaba perfectamente su cintura dejando a la vista no solo su plano estomago sino también al descubierto sus hombros._

_Una mano se le fue ofrecida a lo cual ella acepto gentilmente descendiendo con cuidado hasta tocar seguramente el firme suelo- muchas gracias-_

_Hn- fue lo que musito el moreno en forma de respuesta- _

_Vaya que el matrimonio cambia a la gente… auch! Fu-chan!- la joven no pudo evitar soltar una fresca risita al igual que los demas cuando vieron al joven rubio sobarse la cabeza a dolorido_

_Fugaku.. no tenias porque golpearlo tan fuerte- reprendio con suavidad haciendo sonreir a su esposo- recuerda que aun tiene que conseguir esposa, quien va querer un marido magullado?_

_Mikoto-chan tu también?- se quejo el líder del grupo viendo como todos partian en carcajadas- ya veran cuando tenga una esposa será la mas bella de todas!_

_Minakushi_

_La joven peliroja se habia encontrado con mas de un problema para poder ingresar a la zona de venta que correspondia a los gitanos. Ya que habia un gran despliegue policial sobre la zona sin mencionar todas las personas amontonadas alrededor en su mayoría varones. No obstante la dama aristócrata logro pasar desapercibida, teniendo que escabullirse entre viejos puestos inutilizados los cuales estaban atiborrados de cajas de madera viejas. A tropezones y soltando maldiciones kushina se abrió campo entre las cajas mientras aparecia de una forma nada elegante en el desértico pasillo del mercado._

_Jalando su falda para desprenderla del clavo de una de las cajas kushina vio con cuidado a su alrededor registrando con una satisfactoria sonrisa que los policías y varones se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para notar su presencia. Aun con aquella hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro kushina giro sobre si misma hacia el otro lado contemplando con aire de fasinacion los puesto que empezaban a formarse. _

_La curiosidad y emoción pudo mas que su control por permanecer en perfil bajo haciendo que su andar fuese mas ligero y rápido. Sus expresiones eran tan genuinas como el de un niño cuando explora en el bosque por primera vez, por lo que no noto las miradas de desden y sorpresa de parte de los gitanos. A cada tienda que entraba tocaba y preguntaba absolutamente todo lo que vendieran, desde ropa pasando por frutas exóticas y artilugios que únicamente habia visto en libros. Pero hubo una tienda que le llamo la atención, no era muy grande por el contrario se veía pequeña y sencilla pero el cartel "tarot" la hacia mil veces mas atrayente que las demas._

_Hola.. hay alguien…?- llamo desde la entrada un poco indecisa ya que parecia estar algo oscuro ahí dentro por no decir totalmente. Vacilante miro hacia los lado para luego darse valor internamente "vamos kushina! Siempre has querido que te lean las cartas no te acobardes ahora!" – con permiso, disculpe la intromisión- _

_Al entrar se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver tenues velas que no solo alumbraban hermosamente el lugar sino que le daba un aire de misterio al igual que un exquisito aroma que relajaba sus músculos. Entrando en su zona de comfort kushina paso a inspeccionar minuciosamente la tienda en cuyas paredes habían diferentes clase de collares y aretes colgados mientras que la parte inferior habia una larga y rectangular madera en donde habia diferentes clases de pequeñas esculturas de animales al igual que cuarsos y cristales tallados. _

_La calidad y la variedad era facinante por lo que no pudo evitar extender su mano tomando un par de collares para probárselos y luego combinarlos con unos artes que le hiciesen juego. Siguio caminando como si estuviese en el cuarto de su madre buscando y curioseando en cada rincón de la pequeña tienda. Encontró bellos portarretratos de los que parecian ser plata al igual que joyeros y alajeros del mismo material pero su vista se fijo en una pequeña caja que parecia echa de fino marfil con un hermoso grabado de flores. _

_Al abrirla descubrió con una sonrisa en su rostro que se trataba de una caja musical dejando que la melodía invadiera la pequeña tienda. La joven aristócrata solto una suave risita al ver la imagen de un pequeño zorro tallado en marfil perseguir una mariposa alrededor de una base aterciopelada. _

_Disculpe puedo ayudarle en algo?- llamaron a sus espaldas haciendo que la peliroja se sobresaltara y casi botara la pequeña caja de música cerrándola de golpe y apretándola contra su pecho._

_Kushina se encontró con una joven de su edad y de cabellos brunos que cain sobre sus hombros – disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla- el acento no era propio del lugar probablemente irlandesa? Se pregunto internamente mientras veía como esas suaves facciónes la veian con preocupación._

_Por su parte la joven señora uchiha trataba de mantener su compostura y no estallar en risas al ver a su primera clienta quien estaba cubierta de diferentes collar y pulseras parecia una niña después de hurgar en el joyero de su madre. Mikoto sabia que estaba lejos de ser una mas del pueblo por mas que sus ropas sencillas dijesen lo contrario. Cada prenda se veía muy bien cuidada y apenas usada pero eso no era lo único que delataba el estatus de su clienta. La postura, bien ergida y sus movimientos aun que en apariencia torpes se veian suave al momento contemplar y abrirla caja. Quizas la joven aristócrata podia engañar a mas de uno en este pueblo pero no a mikoto uchiha una gitana perspicaz y observadora que a pesar de no reconocerla enteramente sabia que no era cualquier persona._

_Negando con la cabeza, ensanchando su sonrria y portando un leve sonrrojo en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con la caja entre sus manos kushina se disculpo apenada- no, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo entre mientras no habia nadie jejej…. – después de un pausado silencion en el que la pelirroja ya no sabia como excusarse volvia reir nerviosamente al ver que aun portaba todas las cosas de la tienda- y comencé a tomar todo …. Ajajja la verdad es que hay cosas tan bonitas que no pude contenerme- siguió excusándose con emoción- es la primera vez que veo esta clase de tiendas._

_No hay problema pero me imagino que no vino únicamente por mis joyas verdad?- pregunto mikoto haciendo sonrojar a kushina quien habia empezado a quitarce los collar y las pulseras junto con los aretes recordando sus verdaderos motivos vio como la joven gitana tomaba asiento frente a una mesa redonda- es verdad que pueden leer la fortuna?- pregunto ansiosa mientras se sentaba en una banca_

_No podemos decirte que cosa exactamente ocurrirá ni decirte los números de la lotería- comento la mikoto para luego ver la cara de decepción de la pelirroja- ouw entonces no usas una bola de cristal para ver el futuro?- una suave risa se escapo de los labios de mikoto al escuchar semejante disparate haciendo sonrojar a kushina mientras hacia un puchero- hey! Es de mala educación reírse de los clientes!-_

_Lo siento tanto jajajajaj – se disculpo entre risas tras recobrar la comportura-pero es una percepción bien estereotipada no te parece?- aquello hizo que kushina se avergonzara de su persona- lo.. lo siento mucho… yo no tenia intención de ofenderte- se disculpo de inmediato sin notar el cambio de familiaridad con la que habían empezado a hablarse._

_La morena negó nuevamente – no te preocupes suele pasar- aseguro viendo como la pelirroja volvía a respirar- pero si quieres saberlo- hablo nuevamente captando la total atención de su clienta y tras esbozar una sonrisa continuo- lo que usamos normalmente son el tarot y la taza de te-_

_Que? Entonces tampoco lee la mano?_

_Son solo supersticiones- kushina vio con fascinación cuando la joven saco unas cartas largas con dibujos y empezaba a barajarlas- pero el tarot le puede dar un indicio de lo que el futuro le puede deparar- la joven dama sintió como su piel se erizaba de emoción mientras veía como la gitana dividía el maso en tres y la veía expectante_

_Escoja un maso mi lady…_

**Notas:**

**Felices pasuas a todos y gracias por seguir mi historia y dejarme constructivos reviews! =D**


End file.
